Singularity : Duel Academy
by Ian Drasvel
Summary: Chaldea detected another anomaly occurence in the world singularity, Ritsuka and Mashu decided to check it out and they stumble upon the Domino City. Special note: I use Excel rand number to decide the duelist card order as they battled, what happen here is a real game with no earlier plan how MC will win. Thus, Ritsuka might lose because of the bad draws. Fuck RNG men, fuck RNG!
1. Save Judai soul!

**Hello everyone, this my third attempt fanfic, the first one is My Beautiful CEO Naruto version/ Naruto in the world of Beautiful CEO, and another one is Martial God Asura: Another story (only in WN) just the same like MGA:AS, I won't take much seriousness in creating this novel because my main focus is CEO Naruto, so like setting, character, and other else stuff, I will depend on the readers knowledge of the world, I apologize in advance if you think I am not serious, cheers...**

 **Regarding the fic, I just suddenly thought about it while streaming Yu-gi-oh GX old anime while playing FGO at the same time, I like them both so I think it will kind of fun to mix them together, also it is a possible thing to do since Chaldea always has weird singularity happen on them.**

 **Alright, enough with my rambling, enjoy the story, do not forget to leave a review and feedback for me, and if you guys have some ideas in regarding servant cards, either be monsters, spell, trap, fusion, or ritual, please do not hesitate to tell in the review or pm me.**

 **Every character in this work belong to their respective owner!**

In the dark alley of Domino City, two people can be seen facing each other with several meters cover the distance between them. One man wore a black hoodie, baggie pants, and slipper. While another man clad in white uniform and black pants. His hair is long spiky and slacked up high.

These two people glue sort of mechanism into their respective hand.

"I summon Goblin Elite Attack force!" the black hoodie man places his card on the disk. Three goblins in full set of armor appear. "I set two cards, and end my turn!" the man sneers despite he couldn't attack in this turn.

Goblin Elite Attack Forces (2200/1500)

Ritsuka frowns, he still trying to adapt with the current style of fights, it feels weird grabbing these servants of him within his hands, well, he already touched their bodies even felt every corner of them but still, this time it's kinda different.

'Senpai, it's a draw phase, you have to pull a card from your duel disk!' Mashu's voice reverberates inside his mind.

'I know, I know, just give me a sec!' he smiled wryly, glancing at the passed out boy before him, Ritsuka greeted his teeth, 'alright!'

"My turn, draw!" he pulls one card from his deck in a stiff manner, like a baby learns to walk in the first time. He glances on his card, with a nod, he takes out one from the set and places it on his disk, "I summon Hassan of Serenity in attack mode!"

Hassan of Serenity (1500/1200)

"Everything... as my lord's wish..." A girl in a black tight attire that only covers partial skins appears before out of thin air, her dark skin and glowing purple hair are mesmerizing, 'Lord... my effect is activating...'

"Alright!" in the midst of black hoodie man astonishment, Ritsuka raise his hand, "Hassan's effect begin!"

"From one of the three effect she has, she will pick one in random to use!"

Hassan of Serenity set her purple iris upward, then glances back at the three goblins ahead, she pulls her dagger and launches them forward, the dagger flew past the three goblins and stabs on the ground behind it.

'Lord... I block his chance of using any traps till your next turn...'

'Thanks, Marry,' Ritsuka set his eyes straight at his enemy, "For this turn and yours in the next, you can't activate any sort of trap cards!"

"What?!" the hoodie man snarled in anger, this newbie dare to block his strategies! The cards he set has the effect to destroy one enemy's monster card at the moment he commences an attack, he plans to clear his path to decimate Ritsuka's Life point in the next turn by summoning another Goblin Elite Forces.

"My move is not done yet!" Ritsuka pull out one card, " I activate a spell "Burn out!"."

"I'll discard one monster card from my hand and draw two cards from my deck!"

'Sorry, Boudica...' Ritsuka inwardly says.

'Don't worry master!' a calm voice greet his mind.

Ritsuka put one card inside the disk, and fishes two more from the top of his deck, he glances at them and nods, 'Yosh!'

"I set two cards and end my turn!"

"Draw!" the man let out a snort, he looks at his card before laughs in mocking manner, "Haha whatever foolishness you prepare to do, I will end it in this turn!"

"I play "Brain Control" spell card!"

A pair of giant hands manifest in the air and head out for Hassan.

"By paying 800 LP, I can seize your monster and make it mine for this turn only!" the hoodie man laughs in a perverted manner.

Black Hoodie man (4000 = 3200)

Ritsuka face turns pale, he quickly raises his hand and reveals his hidden card, "I activate "Retreat!"!"

"I take Hassan back into my hand!" Mary jumped backward and disappear from the field, if one is quick to catch, they can see she spits out her tongue at the hoodie man.

"Humph, no matter! Now your field is clear, time to die!" he roars and put another card onto his disk, "I summon Giant Orc in attack mode!"

Giant Orc (2200/0)

A three size bigger than Ritsuka, a grey-skinned Orc appear, it held a white bone and its red eyes gleam a dangerous color.

Now with both combined attack of the hoodie man's monsters, Ritsuka'll definitely lose since his field devoid from any monster, he would take this attack in full blast if he didn't do anything!

The hoodie man wears a dangerous visage, his slanted eyes leer in a disgusting way, "Die..."

"I command my two monsters to attack your life points directly and end the game!" he stretches out his hand and aims it to Ritsuka.

*Roar!*

The Elite goblins and Giant orc dash to Ritsuka and prepares their weapon to decimate the young man.

'Senpai!'

'Master!'

'Lord!'

'I am not going to be undone!' Ritsuka flashes his hand, open the set card that lies before him, "I activate "Servant reborn!"!"

A glorious light blind the nearby surrounding area, the hoodie man have to squint his eyes and put his hand above it to lessen the impact of the light. Soon it fades and a woman with red hair, white attire, shield and sword on both of her hands, appear!

"Master, Boudica at your service," she smiles faintly while brandishing her equipment.

Queen of Victory, Boudica (1500/1800)

the hoodie man almost blurts his drool at the sight of the sexy queen, her dynamite body covers in a few articles is too provoking!

Damn! This dude is too lucky with that kind of card, He twitched his lips in envy as he sent his glare at Ritsuka.

"Huh, it seems death still fail to kill you, well, no matter, I just have to destroy her along!" he orders his monster to launch another attack, they stride forward in loud dull sound and quickly arrive in front of Boudica.

"Die!" the hoodie man laugh, his eerie voice crashes the back alley ambiance.

One swing of giant white bone smack her supple body, when the hoodie man thought she will be torn in pieces, her body still exist there instead, with one hand raised onto the air, Boudica block the bone with her shield!

"What?!" his expression change greatly, how can this be?! The monster defense clearly weaker than his monster attack but she still persists in her existence. His expression turns for the worst after seeing the elite goblins swords attack are parried by this monster!

What the actual fuck?!

Boudica bravely clashes her sword with her enemies, this elite goblins consist of three individual but none pass her guard. She even fights with only one hand since her other one block the giant orc white bone by her shield.

After a few seconds of engagement, the two monsters retreat and stop in the front of their master.

Boudica put down her stance, she glances over her shoulder to Ritsuka and gives him her wink. The teen just chuckle at her behavior, he faced the hoodie man with a faint smile, "The Queen of Victory, Boudica, can survive two attacks of her opponent, thus she can remain to exist despite the assault she receives."

The hoodie man really feel annoyed by the change of event, because his monster has high power not without a price, as soon as their attack conclude, the two monsters knelt on their place and put a guard stance over their chest.

If that not bring a great annoyance to him, then the fact that their defense is so crappy as the thin paper makes him almost explode in the spot, the elite goblins have a decent one though,

With nothing he can do anymore, the hoodie man ends his turn.

"My turn, draw!"

Ritsuka glance at the card and a grin smear his expression, he put the card he just draw with great spirit, "I activate the continuous spell, "Overcharge!"."

A card with a person in a red aura in its picture stand pride in the field, the moment it does, Boudica's body transmits a powerful energy and it sweeps the area.

What now?! the hoodie man really fail to hold his temper, the teen in front of him keeps using the strange card over and over again.

Ritsuka ends up his turn, he is wary at the reverse cards on his opponent field. Boudica is the only one that stopping his enemy from killing him.

The hoodie man twitches his eyes, he said in a taunting manner, "What a coward! Even with the advantage in front of your head, you still not dare to attack."

Ritsuka just accepts his provocation with a silent manner, this not his first fight, albeit they occur in different circumstance but all play the same, tactics and strategies, and patience is part of it.

The hoodie sneers and shakes his head in disgust, he draws a card from his deck, and he let out a creepy smile, "You say, she can hold up for two attacks? Then I will end her in the third, I summon another Giant Orc onto the field!"

"I set all of my monsters in attack positions, and destroy that big breasted bitch!"

A dim light flashes in his field and a Giant Orc make another entrance, the two monsters aside it stands up from their kneeling position and brandishes their weapons before head out toward Boudica. The first Giant Orc lashes out his white bone and it gets block again by her shield, the Elite Goblin swing their swords and she parry them with her own, the second Giant Orc stand in the middle, as if let out a mocking tone, it raises high the white bone into the air and slam it hard into Boudica!

*Bang!*

The loud tone smacks down the environment situation and big wave hurl the dust on the area.

The hoodie man, who suppose to be and dance in victory, now become absentminded, as if his soul flew and abandon this disgusting container.

What he sees almost make him crazy because in the place, where thousands of fragment shall be filled the area, that red-haired bitch... still there...

With head heavied by the white bone and shiver on her body, she stands there in her proud stance, not even once budge from her initial position as if her feet grow a root and support her ground.

"What fuck?! Isn't she suppose to be dead, now?! Are you lying to me?!" the man stomps the ground and throw a tantrum like a kid.

"Don't you remember I have been activating a spell card before?" Ritsuka chuckle, "every monster card- no, every friend of mine, have a way to upgrade their ability but it is impossible to achieve unless I use this very card."

He points his forefinger at the greenish card beside him, "It's called "Overcharge" a power to unleash the true potential of my friends, and Boudica now can hold her ground against three enemies!"

*Bang!*

With a red blasted shockwave, three monsters that surrounded her get push back and slowly retreat into their ugly expression master. Even with three high power monster on his field, they just become useless since they can't even kill one enemy.

"FUCK!" The hoodie man throw his frustration away, the task that should have been easy become very annoying to him, he already captures Yuki Judai soul, and he should be on his way back now. Enjoying endless rich and live in a hedonistic lifestyle!

But everything had gone wrong because of the teenager before him!

"I end my turn!" With hate fills the hoodie man's eyes, he roars his pennant feeling.

"My turn, draw!" Ritsuka gets another card from his deck, his eyes now gleam with brightness.

A picture of a girl with blonde hair and white attire manifested before his eyes.

'Master~'

The girl inwardly greets him in a cheerful tone. Just one more piece. One more piece then he can win the fight!

Ritsuka ends another turn without him attacking once more, this makes the hoodie man really feel a grudge against the teen, what's more, the next card he draw fail to overcome his situation, while putting his monster in attack mode, he ends his phase.

But a smirk pulls the corner of his lips. He gets a feeling, the next draw will put an end into this ridiculous fight.

Ritsuka also feels this, if he fails to pull the key card then his enemy next turn will definitely bring endless trouble to him. Ritsuka closes his eyes, he rests his palm on the top of his deck. This is not a mere card, not a mere monster, or spell, or trap. This is part of his soul, his friend is in here, family, people who fight a countless battle with him.

They shed tears together and bleed together.

They laugh together and share joy in the moment of bliss, together.

Boudica, Mary, the girl, and the rest of the soul with him can feel his hope and conviction. They willing to fight with him not because he just a mere master to them, but a teen who struggles in his endeavor and capture their heart.

They love him and so he did to them.

While the strong feeling surge around him, Ritsuka pull the card from his deck with all of his soul!

*Ding!*

Like a bell ring inside his mind, he knows, they know, he pulls... the right card!

"I sacrifice Boudica on the field, to summon a level 6 monster into my field!"

Boudica supple's body coat with radiant light, she's not angry at being a sacrifice, she's not mad at the thought of becoming someone's else passing ticket. With a willing heart and passion, she let the radiant light disperse her body and replace it with someone else. Someone who can win her beloved master fight!

Ritsuka raise his hand on the air, with closing eyes, he slowly bring down the card on his hand and said in a slow gait, "I call you forth, the knight who seek the path to become a king, With dragon blood rush in your vein, your pure heart glow like a jade, come to me, Altria Pendragon, saber lily!"

*Shuaa!*

In the place where Boudica previously stand, in the center of radiant light, a figure begins to manifest, her body is small, her golden hair shine like beacon, her pure eyes resemble a clear sky, she walks from the lights with a smile, small steps tread on the ground, her delicate figure and innocent like appearance, it's truly a lily blossom.

The pure knight, Altria Lily (2200/1800)

After looking at the spectacle in front of him, the hoodie man expression lag for a while before he throws his head upward and laughs in a contemptuous manner. He thought that the teen will summon something scary or super strong, turn out just a girl with ATK and DEF just equally match his monster. He doesn't mind sacrificing a pawn to destroy together with this girl, after all, he still has many more.

"Bahaha! This is your trump card?! A barely develop girl?! Truly a joke, I can't believe I am scared for nothing!"

His mocking and degrading action fail to reduce the smirk decorate both Master and the girl. The girl turns around, lovingly stare at her master before nodding her head.

Ritsuka fishes out another card from his hand, "O child who seek the path of becoming a king, I bestow you the sword that promises you the glory, I equip saber lily with "Sword of promised victory"!"

A glowing sword appear before the gold hair girl, with entranced eyes, saber lily grab the handle with her both hands, she can feel the immerse mana inside her blow out in the instant, strengthened far beyond her comprehension and it fills her with confidence.

Altria Lily (2700/1800)

The hoodie man twitches his lips, but remembering the "Sakuratsu Armor" on his field, he still not lose his confidence, so what if you have a strong upgrade? The moment you attack, everything you have been prepared will come to naught and I am going to win!

I am the winner, only me!

The hoodie man's body shiver, he has been annoyed by him this entire time and can't help but elate at the thought of this teen disappointed expression, grim and depressing. Then, when he will take full enjoyment of trapping his soul inside the card.

Come on, little lamb, attack my monster, let me see the pain, your pain!

But no, the moment he awaits never come, because Ritsuka, instead commences the battle phase, he fishes out another card from his hand, the key card he has been waiting.

The moment that card touch the plate on his disk, the moment it manifests on the field.

The sword within her hand glitters, it shivers, it trembles, and it roars!

Ball of lights collect around saber lily, she closes her eyes, the image of someone resembling her but looks older enter her mind.

"Sheathed in the breath of stars. A torrent of shining life. Hail!" the words echoed inside her mind as her mouth relieve the mantra, the sword streams an infinite number of lights, shine the entire dim area as if a sun has been reborn, she slashes down the sword, "Eksu-calibaaa!"

*Shuaa!*

The stream of light rush forward, sweep clean the entire field from any sort of existence.

In the front of the hoodie man eyes, he witnesses how his monsters, engulfed by the sheer power of lights, no mercy, no forgiveness, everything disappear into nothingness. The lights strike him, filling his entire eyes with a white show as holy as it can.

It takes a few seconds before the lights finally depart from the world as if done with the task it had been asked. Nothing left on his field, beside the traps still linger there. With absentminded thought, he looks at his Life Point and startles at the outcome.

0

His life point has reduced from 3200 points into 0 in one shot.

What happen? Even though the attack is amazing, it shouldn't finish the fight immediately, how can this happen?

The man glances at Ritsuka, his confused expression clearly beg from explanations. Ritsuka scratches his cheek, "The spell card I active, "Eksu-calibaa!" destroy every monster from my opponent field, normally, this wouldn't calculate any damage, but you have two dark element monsters..."

Ritsuka heaves his chest, "If there is element dark monster get destroy by this spell card, their master's life point will take a damage calculation base on the original attack of those monsters."

You have two Giant Orc which if you combine their attack all together will be 4400, thus it immediately a win for me..."

The hoodie man drops into the ground in the instant, his eyes look at the ground while mumble in a small sound, "I can't believe... I defeated by my own monster card..."

Ritsuka strolls forward, he stops in the front of the hoodie man and grabs a handful of his jacket, "Release Yuki Judai from his soul imprisonment as you promise me!"

The hoodie man give Ritsuka his dangerous look, Fool even if you defeat me, I won't just stand by and give up my reward!

In a swift, the hoodie man takes out a knife from his pocket and about to stab Ritsuka, but he immediately feels a sharp edge against his neck, he glances to his side and to notice saber lily still stand there, with that scary sword on her hand.

How can this be?! After the fight over, they should have gone back into the system, the duel disk won't work unless the duelist is on the battle, thus it's impossible to virtually manifest them like this.

No, not, virtually, because the hoodie man can feel the sharpness of the edge on that sword, it steel touch on the skin of his neck. It is warm yet born a dread inside him. This girl and the sword, they not a mere imaginary thing created by a computer algorithm, they are real.

"So, what do you chose? Life or release Judai?" Ritsuka smirks, he knows that Lily still there thus he's not worried if the hoodie man tries to do something.

With a resignation on his expression, the hoodie man can only surrender to his fate and take out a card with a boy with brown hair and black jacket on its picture. He tears the card and immediately something fly into the unconsicous boy ahead.

Ritsuka releases a relieved breath, but his business it's not done yet, he tightened his grasp on the man's jacket, "Who are you, people?! Why you chase after that boy?! What do you seek?!"

"I... I don't know... the people who hire me, what I know is that there is a large bounty on Yuki Judai's head!" he says with a terrified expression. Lily squinted her eyes with the sword readied on his neck.

"You don't know?! then how do you get into that soul trapping card?! You just stumble into it along the way?!"

"Please, please, I speak nothing but truth, after I take the bounty, that card flash out into my hand, I have no idea how..." the hoodie man spoke with rushed tone, "the detail at the bounty said, I have to beat Yuki Judai in a card duel, if he loses, his soul will automatically trap inside the card!"

Ritsuka stands in still for a while, "Give me all of the information you know..."

Several minutes later, Judai awoke from his slumber then notice he's in the back alley, with panic all over his face, he touches his body all over and relaxes that nothing weird happens, then he seeks for his deck and let out another relax that nothing got stolen. Judai tries to remember what happened but his mind gets blurry, he only knows he duel against someone and lost but then his consciousness immediately become blank.

Oh whatever, at least nothing bad happen to him.

Judai remembers about tomorrow duel academy registration, and he becomes excited, stand up from the ground, he pats the dirt around and runs away from the place. With a silhouette of winged kuriboh follow from behind him.

Not far from his place, Ritsuka peeks around the corner. Behind him, a cherry-haired girl tag along. She wears a silver jacket with black trousers and red necktie.

"Senpai, we should follow him, quick!"

"Alright, let's go mashu!"

They both dash from their hiding spot and run chase after Judai.


	2. How to enter the Duel Academy

"Thanks for the food!" Yuki Judai stood up from the dining table and rushed toward his room. In the night where a teen like him supposed to be tuck in bed and went to a dreamboat, Judai still up on his wake, he sat on the study desk and spent hours with his cards.

'Tomorrow is gonna be awesome!'

The world of duel monsters had gone high advancement in these several few years, if before it just a common share of people interest, today, it was part of major in the study. The fact that duel monsters managed to gain a lot of focus started from the last tournament which happens in Domino city, sponsored by Kaiba's corp, it was one of the biggest tournament ever be held in the history of the game since it involves an entire city.

Now, with many minds poured into this focus, an academic solely for the purpose of duelist was created. Built upon a private island in overseas, this place was a heaven and dream for any dedicated duelist out there, such as himself.

Meeting a lot of people who loved to duel, talking about duel monsters every day, fighting strong duelist, how can is not a dream place?

With a hum inside his tone, Judai scattered his cards on the desk and stared intently at all of them, 'Soon the world of duelist await to be shock by your guys might let's show them the strength of the heroes!'

Outside the window of his room which on the second floor, two suspicious people peep inside with a stealthy movement. Under the eyes of the moon, a teenage boy and girl pasted their bodies together like a magnet pole.

"Psst, senpai..." the girl behind him tickled his ears.

"What...?" the boy said without gave his attention to her.

"Are we creepy?" the girl kept speaking while disregarding his behavior.

"Mashu, the fact that we are coming from a different world already creepy, so might as well going all the way..." the boy waved his hand.

"But we are like a thief here..." the girl frowned.

"Yeah, I can't deny that, but the circumstances aren't the same like we usually do, and we are in not so distant past now, we can't just greet the boy and tell him we from another world..."

"Haha, true enough, usually we got transferred into a desert, Greenland, forest, pirate ships..."

"Hey, I think Zhuge Liang last event carried us into another metropolis city too..." the boy tilted his head upward, "and the last event with Shiki..."

They both went silent as they watched Judai stretched his both hand and yawned, the boy twitched his lips, "This kid finally tired, for the gods' sake, how long it's going to take him away from his cards..."

"Senpai, that kid looks like you a lot..." the girl giggled.

The boy rolled his eyes, "In what way?"

"He loved his cards so much, just like you loved your servant so much..." the girl faintly smiled.

The boy startled, his cheeks turned red, he looked to the side and scratched his nose, "Well, uh... I am your master after all, if not me who care for you, then who else?"

"Hehe..." the girl somehow tittered in joy, "hey, senpai..."

"Hmm?"

"I want to take a pee..." the girl's cheek turned ruddy.

"Then do it in the bushes, I don't mind watching..." the boy shifted his sight as fast as lightning toward the girl.

"Senpai..."

"Yes?"

"You shameless."

After making sure nothing out of ordinary, Ritsuka and Mashu sat shoulder by shoulder, overlooking the entire neighborhood from the red roof that stained by their sole. The clouds gently swayed, hiding the luster moon like a shy girl behind the curtain.

"Senpai...?" Mashu said while stared her eyes upward.

"Yeah?" Ritsuka also followed her movement in a suit, daze lingered on his diamond-shaped face.

"What do you think... the cause of the disturbance...?"

"Well, we do know that the world dimension's wall suffered a great damage, and there were this three demonic like giant beast caused havoc everywhere in the country, and the sudden appearance of this person or group who seems after the boy's soul," Ritsuka crossed his hand in front of his chest, "I guess they have their involvement in the disturbance, perhaps they're the primary suspect..."

"But how do we know about that? We don't know a thing about this world first, all we know that they're like playing cards so much, we don't know anything about the boy, and certainly not clear enough about those people," Mashu frowned, "you think... maybe... we should just let the man take the kid's soul? Perhaps that's the original timeline of this world?"

"No, I know, we are on the right path!" Ritsuka nodded, he faced Mashu with a stern expression.

"But senpai, how?" Mashu startled as she accepted his gaze.

Ritsuka moved his hand into his back, and grabbed the square pouch on his waist, he took out three cards, "Because of them..."

"Senpai is that?!" Mashu jaw dropped in the instant as if she just saw something unbelievable.

"Yes..." Ritsuka nodded, "they are new cards."

* * *

The morning greeted with an uproar coming from Judai's room. Because the nighter he pulled, he woke up late for the Duelist Academy's entrance exam and quickly prepared things in a rush. Still putting his uniform, he ran from his room and dashed toward the kitchen in a hurry. Without roasting a bread, he grabbed it from the fridge and went outside his house.

Ritsuka and Mashu exchanged a glance before they shook their own head respectively and followed the panic Judai with a rush steps.

After stumbling here and there, clashing to people left and right, Judai somehow managed to arrive with enough time, but he stumbled into someone and dropping his cards in the process. Ritsuka and Mashu watched how the conversation unfolds until Mashu seemed frowned a bit.

"What's wrong?" Ritsuka noticed her complexity.

"Senpai, the person who talked with Judai... feel a bit off..." Mashu fidgetted on her feet.

"How so? Is he dangerous?" Ritsuka face turned serious, he already prepared his stance to save Judai in case things gone awry.

"I don't know, but perhaps, we shouldn't disturb them..." Mashu said after a brief ponder.

Ritsuka nodded and observed them again, after a while, Judai took another dash toward the exam's place, leaving behind the mysterious man with his dust. Ritsuka and Mashu followed Judai's tail in a heartbeat, they passed by the man side without giving a single glance.

"The path ahead fill with danger, may the strength in your heart last forever."

"Eh?" Mashu halted her steps and looked over her shoulder, she watched the man walked toward the horizon with complicated countenance.

"Mashu?" Ritsuka also stopped and faced her with confused eyes.

"Nothing, senpai, let's go!" Mashu shook her head and they ran together.

Judai arrived at the nick of time, and still managed to get into his exam by dueling the head teacher of the Duel Academy, Dr. Crowler. Ritsuka and Mashu observed the duel with great interest and they would be lying if say not enjoying it, watching how the bright boy brought down the arrogant teacher, then Mashu face changed almost in the spot, she snapped her face in a hurry toward Ritsuka, "Senpai, if Judai get accepted, we can't follow him anymore unless we both got accepted into the Duel Academy too!"

Ritsuka stood up from his chair in panic, "Holy crap, how can I forget that information, oouuh what to do?!"

"Senpai, maybe we could be registered in the last moment? Perhaps they still accept an applicant!"

"You, right! Go, go, now!" Ritsuka and Mashu abandoned their seat and ran all the way to the registering place.

"Sorry, the registration had been closed, you guys late," said a cool person in a black glass.

"Please, is there any way to get ourselves get accepted?!" Mashu said in a pleading tone.

The cool person crossed his arms over his blue-coated chest, his face remained stoic, "there is a way..."

"Really?! Please, we do anything!" Both Ritsuka and Mashu eyes filled with hope.

"OK," the man nodded, "come again next year!"

"What the fuck?!" They both spat their curse altogether, feeling anger at this cool person, not cute act.

After literally got kicked out, they leaned against the wall in a depressed manner, gloomy clouds above them make every other people take their distance from them.

"Senpai, what know...?"

"What, else? We sneak inside their boat..."

"We really become criminal in this singularity..."

"It's not like we never been chased by an army before..."

"Yeah, I guess you right..."

They let out a heavy sigh until a strange person walked in front of them with a creepy face.

"Ufufu, Yuki Judai bounty will be mine, he got nowhere to go in that island..."

Ritsuka and Mashu startled, they exchanged glances before stared at the man with a denim jacket, long hair, and a pair of jeans.

"Senpai, did he just say about Judai's bounty?"

"Yeah, definitely..."

"He also talked about the island..."

"Yeah, he is..."

They faced each other, crafty had been bestowed into their smile.

* * *

"Let go of me! What do you guys want to do?! Help, kidnapper!"

After taking time stalking the man through the line of a path before they finally arrived in the desolate area, Ritsuka and Mashu jumped on him and carried his body toward further distance of the crowd. Throwing his body on the dead end, Ritsuka and Mashu akin to a pair of a devil as their smiled dangerously under the moonlight.

"W-what do you guys want to do? I- I don't have money..." he somewhat shivered at the gaze they conveyed, like a pair of hyena readied to shred him apart.

"We want to duel you!" they said in union.

"What?! Two against one?! Nooo! This is a gang bang! Anyone help me!" the long hair man shouted in desperation.

Mashu shook her head, "No, only senpai will fight you, I am just going to the sideline..."

"Oh..." the long hair turned silent, he's not a stupid man, there is no way they just want a duel with nothing by dragged him here, "W-what do you guys want if I lose?"

"Your position at Duel Academy!" Ritsuka nodded.

"You guys want to come into the academy with my admittance?" the long hair tilted his head.

"Smart, and yes!" Ritsuka chuckled.

"What do I get if I win?" the long hair curled his eyebrows.

"A super-duper rare card that no one ever has in the entire world," Ritsuka waved his finger.

"What rare card?"

"I can't show you, but I can tell you it's super strong, in fact, you can finish the duel so soon with this card in your hand!" he shrugged.

"Hmm..." the long hair crossed his hands over his denim jacket and sank in his own thought, after a while, he finally nodded, "OK, it's a duel then!"

"Right, it's settled!"

While they in the midst of conversation, Mashu hid behind sort of crate, she closed her eyes and her body became blurry before she turns into a wisp of soul and flew into Ritsuka's pouch.

In the desolate place, away from the dozens commotion of people's crowd, two-man, front to front, with duel disk strapped into their arm, braved against each other while night air froze their skin.

Eyes focused and mind steeled.

"Duel!"

Ritsuka (LP:4000)

Long hair (Lp:4000)

"I move first, draw!" Ritsuka pulled one card from the top of his deck.

"I summon Boudica in defense mode!" he placed one card on the plate of his disk and inserted one card into the plate, "I set one card and end my turn!"

A glowing light emerged on his field, a beautiful woman with red hair and white garment emerged, along with one reverse card.

Boudica (1500/1800)

Long hair eyes glittered in bright starts, watching the unique monster his opponent brought out rose the excitement into the high degree, he believed now that the teen in front of him really have a great ante card.

"My turn, draw!"

Long hair lined up his set of cards, and used two of them, "I summon Robolady in attack mode and set one card on my field, turn end!"

Robolady (450/900)

A humanoid robot in pink mechanic armor appeared in front of Long hair.

"Draw!" Ritsuka squinted his eyes, a monster with low attack placed in attack mode? This is clearly a bait attack.

After a slight ponders, Ritsuka decided to summon another monster, "I call Matahari into the field!"

Matahari, the sunny eyes (1000/1300)

A woman with an orange colored dress that resembled a dancer popped out of from thin air, she twirled around on her feet before bent her body forward, letting a pair of jugs on her chest heaved against the gravity.

Motherfucker! Long hair almost had a nosebleed after seeing such a spectacle, he glanced at his summon which only sheet metal and no curve or soft touch at all. He sighed in bitterness but the flame of desire to win become much bigger.

'You really know how to attract a pervert...' Ritsuka shook his head.

'Ara? Is it possible that my master is jealous?' Matahari looked at him with a finger on her lips, fluttering her eyelashes in an amorous way.

'Jealous? Humph, I have seen you without clothes at all, what's the need to be jealous?' Ritsuka snorted and threw his face to the side.

'Master... I know a jealous one even in a quick glance, don't worry, my special dance only reserve for you~' Matahari threw a seductive look, 'how about we spent some time alone, after... this is over...'

Ritsuka becomes absentminded as he nodded in a robotic manner, Boudica looked at their interaction with an annoyed expression, 'Hello, we have a fight to do? Save your flirt for late!'

'Master... I detect another jealous person here!' Matahari ignored Boudica as she danced on her position.

'Shut up, seductress! If not for the battle restriction, I cut you down in your spot!' Boudica growled and stared in dangerous air.

"Ufufu, bring it on, red..." Matahari held her mouth with the back of her hand and giggled.

"Hey, make your move dude!" Long hair noticed his opponent lack motion, he felt as if he's being underestimated.

"Ah, sorry, here I go!" Ritsuka restored his expression while shouted inwardly, 'enough you two! let's win this battle!'

'Ou, master/ Hai, master'

"First, I change Boudica into attack mode, and I heed Matahari to strike kill Robolady!"

"Hai~" Matahari made her way forward while danced on her spot, right as her hand about to crush her enemy, Long hair made his move!

"I open a trap card, Relieve Monster!" a purple colored card flashed open. Robolady's figure disappeared into a thin air and went back into Long hair's hand.

"With relieve monster, I can take back any monster I control into my hand the moment my opponent declares an attack to one of my monsters, then I can special summon 1 level 4 monster from my hand into my field!"

"Come out, Rare Metal Dragon!"

Rare Metal Dragon (2400/1200)

A glistening black skin monster jumped out from the air and slammed hard to the ground, almost pasted Matahari into a rug meat, luckily she took a step back and avoided the calamity as a ground dragon with metallic skin all over its body had arrived before her.

Ritsuka canceled Matahari's attack and made her return to her original position.

'That's one scary experience, ooh~' she patted her glamorous chest and let out a sigh.

'Sorry...' Ritsuka scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

"Ufufu, no matter master~" she giggled.

'Fail to kill a target, yet still can smile like that, you're really shameless...' Boudica shook her head.

'You pick a fight with me, red?'

'Hah, like I ever fear you,'

'Ladies, please!' Ritsuka rubbed his temple in annoyance.

'Sorry, master' they both hung their head in shame.

"I entered my second main phase and activate Matahari effect, charm one enemy monster and make it unable to attack in the next turn!"

"Ufufu, right away master~" Matahari bounced to her front several steps and started dancing around, making the Rare metal dragon had a pair of heart on its eyes.

"I end my turn!"

Ugly face smeared the tone within Long hair face, now with his monster unable to attack, there is no use for his huge attack, with a snort, he drew a card from his deck, he briefly give it a glance, "Now, I will use "Polymerization" spell card and fuse "The Earth - Hex-Sealed Fusion" with "Crawling Dragon #2" to special summon Bracchio-raidus!"

Bracchio-raidus (2200/2000)

A huge dinosaur, many times bigger than Ritsuka and Long hair, slowly walked from another dimension, its huge feet created a shockwave everytime they moved. It's blue colored skin resembled a deep current of the sea.

Long hair let out a smirk, "I'll destroy Matahari with my Bracchio-raidus, go, sweep that delicious smoky body with your thick and large tail!"

The dinosaur hummed, it moved several steps toward the orange dressed woman and whipped her body with its tail.

"Aaah!" Matahari screamed as her body torn into thousands of fragment, her pitiful tone created a pang into his heart.

Ritsuka (4000 = 2800)

He remembered their faithful day when they embraced into each other bodies as they sank in the euphoria of their deep desire.

Now hearing her hurtful tone, made him angry to a high degree, no mercy for anyone who did that to his woman.

'Master, let's revenge Matahari!' Even after they quarreled, Boudica also felt anger for the loss of her companion.

'Ou! as what Emiya says, I am the bone of my sword!'

Ritsuka touched the top of his desk, and closed his eyes, his soul and anger, poured into this draw, remembering Matahari gentle caressed, his heart shook in thirst for revenge!

"Draw!"

*Ding!*

A sound of the bell rang inside his mind, he knew that he had pulled, the key card!

"First, I open my reverse card!" Ritsuka pointed his finger at the purple colored card in front of him, "I activate "Servant Reborn", come back to me, Matahari!"

'Master~' Matahari danced as her figure appeared once more, she leered at Boudica, "did I just hear your tears for me, Red?'

'Humph, that's just your imagination!'

'Matahari, don't worry, I make him pay for what he did!' Ritsuka smiled faintly at her then glared at Long hair who had astonished expression.

'Hehe, Master is the best, after this, I serve you properly!'

Ritsuka nodded, "I sacrifice Matahari, the sunny eyes from my field and summon a level six stars friend of mine, come forward, the French Queen, Marie Antoinette!"

A pink aura covered Matahari as she bounced around on her feet, her figure became blurry as another figure took her place, a girl with a delicate figure, clad in red attire with giant bulb hat, danced in harmonic rhythm, she expressed a sincere smiled, even to the Long hair ahead.

"Vive la France!" she bent her body and made a graceful introduction.

'Marie, I count on you'

'OK, master~'

"Next, I play a continuous spell card from my hand, my friends, released your true potential to the limit, "Overcharge!"."

*Boom!*

Both Marie and Boudica body covered in red energy, "I activate Marie special power to summon one 4 stars or below friends in my hand, but thanks for the boost from overcharge, I can summon two instead of one, come! Show this bastard the might of Chaldea's servant!"

"Kiyohime, the mad dragon!"

Kiyohime (1600/500)

"Jin Ke, the hedonist assassin!"

Jin Ke (1300/1500)

A girl with blue pale hair and blue kimono, along with another girl in black hair and white short kimono, stood side by side, appeared on his field. Their body immediately covered in a red aura, courtesy of "Overcharge!"

"I activate Jin Ke's effect, by paying each 1000 life point, she can kill anyone under 2000 attack, but thanks to "Overcharge", now she can kill any enemies under 2500 attack power!"

"What?!" Long hair stared in horror, this kind of card, isn't it broken too much?!

"I'll pay 2000 Life Point, Jin Ke, kill those two enemies in front of you!"

Ritsuka (2800 = 800)

"All I can do... is kill..." Jin Ke tapped her feet into the ground, like a gentle wind that swayed a leaf, her figure slowly disappeared.

*Puchi!*

*Puchi!*

As her figure re-emerged, the two monsters figure became stagnant before they became blurry and eventually scattered into thousands of fragments. Now, with no monster on his field, Long hair was on a free ride to his fall.

His face became pale, and eyes stared with disbelieve.

"I commence... Boudica, Marie, Kiyohime..."

"Attack."

Long Hair (4000 = 0)


	3. Saint Quartz

"Senpai looks its the island!"

Mashu leaned against the rail guard as the luxurious white ship sailed toward its destination. Duel Academy or Duel Academia created by a successful duelist named Kagemaru, who intending on trains Duelists to attain a Professional level. The Academy wasn't a merely a building that stood upon one area but a whole massive island, completed with a volcano, beach, a lake, cliffs, waterfalls, and forest. Of course, we can't just expect these students will learn their Duelist lesson in the middle of breezing grassland or the soft sprinkle of the sand beside the gentle wave of the sea. It had the main building, with facilities such as the cafeteria, classroom, gym, swimming pool, tennis area, and other things. This island also held four dormitories which diverged by three classified ranks of the students:

1\. Slifer Red or Osiris Red, a place where the lowest-ranked students rested.  
2\. Ra Yellow, a place where the middle-ranked students rested.  
3\. Blue obelisk, a place where the high-ranked students rested. Except if you're a female, then you will be automatically placed in Blue obelisk.

By those ranking, clearly, each dormitory have different facilities and treatment from the academy, for example, Slifer Red building consisted only a simple two-story building, positioned far away from the central island area, near the edge of the cliff before the sea.

Ritsuka stood with his back faced the ship interior wall, his face glanced at cheerful Judai who apparently gained a new friend, a boy who shorted than him and have a long blue shaggy hair, if Ritsuka heard clearly, the boy name should be Sho Marufuji.

Oh, there was also another guy with rather higher than Judai, possessed a reverse triangular shaped face, his name is Daichi Misawa.

Ritsuka smiled before he turned his face at Mashu, "The building kinda reminded me of Chaldea."

Mashu sighed, "I wonder why we still unable to contact the professor or Da Vinci..."

"Probably because we yet to establish the world magic center, maybe we could find one on the island..."

Mashu nodded and glanced her face back at the island.

Soon after the ship was docking, the new students being hauled into the Academy main building's classroom, wrapped in their new uniform which became their attire as they braved the life of duelist in here. The uniform came with three different colors; Red, Yellow, and Blue.

'Senpai, you look good in that!'

'Master appeared handsome!'

'Lord, it suits you well...'

Ritsuka stood among the students, who now listened to Samejima, the Academy's principal, who spoke through the vast display in the front of the class.

'Thanks guys, but it's a shame that my uniform seemed different than Judai...' the black hair teen shook his head in a depressed manner as he looked at the dozing off Judai in his red jacket.

It took twenty minutes for the principal to finish his speech before the teachers brought the freshmen into a guiding tour around the main building's facilities.

Right now, Ritsuka and few freshmen waited in the gate of the school before each dormitories' responsible teacher delivered them into their respective resident. Ritsuka sighed once more as Judai and his group went into separate way from his.

'Senpai, don't worry, so long Judai is not alone, he definitely still safe!'

Ritsuka shook head, 'I hope so...'

Ra Yellow building also positioned before the cliff, it's a pale yellow painted wall and building style reminded you an offshore house nearby a beach. Settling in inside his room, Ritsuka laid on the white bed with Mashu who laid her head on his arm as she stared at Ritsuka's face. Luckily, each student has their own room here or Mashu wouldn't be able to show her appearance at all.

"Huff, finally a soft bed, it's painful slept on that roof..." Ritsuka laughed bitterly.

"Hehe, but senpai, I don't mind spending time there..." Mashu giggled as she hugged Ritsuka.

"Of course you don't, you slept on the top of me," he rolled his eyes.

"But senpai also seems to enjoy it, though..." she pouted cutely.

"Yeah, I guess I am..." he turned to his side and their body faced each other. Ritsuka gazed Mashu's delicate face and her purple eyes, the reddish hue on her cheek manifested under the pair of his passionate eyes. Ritsuka raised his head, he leaned toward her face and kissed her pinkish lips.

"Um, senpai..."

Their lips connected and tongue clashed against each other, Mashu laid both her hands on the side, letting his meaty part ravaged her upper cavern. After minutes of breathless activity, Ritsuka left her delicious lips and lovingly brushed her hair. Mashu's face became daze, her eyes as if stared something far in the dreamy continent. Ritsuka brought down his face and savored her neck, his hand failed to stay idle, it mounted Mashu's plentiful breast and kneaded on it.

"Senpai, no, there are, there are a lot of people, in this place..." Mashu said in a haggard tone, her moan akin to a Moonlight Sonata.

"Mashu, it's been a week..." he ignored her warning, unceasingly plucked the white that painted her neck with his pearl-like teeth.

"It's a week for me! You have an intercourse with Atalante fours days ago!"

"Oh, hahaha, yeah..." Ritsuka ceased his motion but only for a brief of time before he assaulted her neck again, even increasing the craziness of his palm over her breast, "that minx really feisty, acting cold all the time before she yelped in joy during the sex, I prefer Mashu, honest, meek, and sometimes witty."

"Senpai, careful if she heard your words, her arrow might not stab your heart but your genital instead~" despite the berate she conveyed, her tone held a hint of satisfaction upon hearing his praise.

"Now, now, forget about her, tis our moment my sexy guardian~" Ritsuka chuckled, his fingers fiddled with her shirt's button.

"Mou, senpai is awful~"

* * *

The sun descended toward the west and blue sky gleamed with rosy paint. Inside one of the rooms within Ra Yellow dormitory. A muffled moan and whispered grunt sang in tandem behind a brownish colored door. Ritsuka plunged his penis countless time inside Mashu, with her back on the wooden table, she put one hand over her lips and another hand bent backward, palming the wall behind her to prevent her head from hitting it as her body juggled.

Disregarding the sweat that drenched his naked body, Ritsuka slammed his pelvis to her bottom in a frantic motion, his both hands stayed onto her legs to keep them bend upward. His erotic tool went blurry as they struck deep and fast within her wet tunnel. The meaty slapping sound reverberated in the entire room.

This was both pleasurable and painful experience for both male and female teenager, they unable to freely express their joy in their union but excited at the thought of someone might catch them in the middle of the activity.

"Ah, ah, senpai, senpai, mm~"

"Mashu, I am close, hah, hah."

"Senpai, kiss, kiss me, I am about to cum too~"

"Mashu!"

"Umm, umm~"

Their lips pestered together, Mashu both hands now hugged Ritsuka neck.

His movement became crazy, plunging his penis inside her moist cavern with his utmost speed. The peak of the mountain quickly approached by the couple, their voice rushed without any interval at all.

"Ummm!"

With the euphoria pheromone broke out in the air, Ritsuka released and filled her womb with all of his essences, their lips still connected and left no chance for air to slip between them.

"Hah, hah..."

After their excitement had been fulfilled and resting within each other embrace, Mashu went into the bathroom and cleaned herself, Ritsuka took out his pouch and checked on his deck. He frowned as his hand held three cards.

Another new card...

After the last duel he had with the Long hair boy, three cards suddenly emerged from inside his pouch. He didn't know for what reason this peculiar phenomenon, he tried to duel a random person yesterday but no new cards appeared whatsoever. He also didn't know the origin of his pouch, it just hung there, on his waist as he arrived in this world.

So many questions, yet so few answers.

*Tap* *Tap*

Ritsuka startled at the sound of knocks from his door, with a bit panic expression, he grabbed and wore his pants, opened the window of his room to flush out the trace of their sexual scent in the air.

*Tap* *Tap*

"Wait, wait, I am not wearing anything!" Ritsuka waved his hands to fasten the process, thinking that it was enough, he closed the window and ran toward the door.

The appearance of Daichi Misawa greeted his eyes.

"Yo, how do you do?" Ritsuka leaned against the door frame, his smile turned a little stiff.

Daichi startled at Ritsuka shirtless and sweaty body, he exclaimed, "Wow, you sweat a lot, have you been exercising? If you have then I am sorry for disturbing!"

"No, no, it's fine, I was getting ready to take a bath when you come knocking!" Ritsuka waved his hand.

"Oh, OK" Daichi nodded his head, then he wrinkled his eyebrows, his nose smelt something funny from inside this boy room and his ears caught the sounds of splashing from the bathroom, "Is there someone inside your bath?"

"What?!" Ritsuka heart jumped almost out from his chest, "No, no, no one inside, you must be heard it from another bathroom, not mine, I have been alone since the afternoon."

Then he quickly changed the topic, "By the way, what brings you to my room?"

Daichi expression lagged for a while then he said, "Oh yeah, eeh, the welcoming party about to begin, the dormitory's head tell us to gather in the dining hall."

"OK, I am just going to get ready, you can go ahead if you hate to wait!"

"Oh, it's fine, let's go together, it still early anyway," Daichi nodded.

Ritsuka pondered a brief before he mimicked Daichi's gesture then closed the door. He quickly went into the bathroom and noticed Mashu in the small bathtub, leaning on it as her hand raised a handful of water mixed with soaps.

"That was close," Ritsuka shook his head bitterly.

"Um? Senpai? What happened?" Mashu glanced over her shoulder, genuine surprise filled her eyes.

"Daichi is on the front door, inform me about the dorm welcoming party, and we about to together..." Ritsuka went to a sink and washed his face.

"Oh, did he hear the splash sound?" she cutely spat her tongue, "sorry."

"No matter," Ritsuka took a brief shower then wiped dry his figure, "I am sorry that you can't go too, I'll save you some food."

"OK," Mashu nodded her head in a clever manner.

Suited up his uniform, he came out from the room and threw an apologetic smile toward Daichi, "Sorry for the wait, let's go now!"

They walked together in silent before Daichi broke it, "I don't think we know each other yet, I am Daichi Misawa!"

"Ritsuka Fujimaru."

"Nice to meet you!" Daichi faintly smiled, then he wrinkled his eyebrows, "it's strange that I didn't see you at the entrance's exam..."

"Oh, my fight is boring, it's over as soon as it starts! Ergo, I appear only a brief," Ritsuka forced a laugh.

"True though, some battle indeed finish so quick..." Daichi crossed his arm in front of his chest, the frown on his face unable to be concealed, "your proctor must be strong!"

"Oh, yeah, terrifying!" Ritsuka faked a shiver on his body, no, it's actually a real shiver, he remembered his hellish exam to enter Chaldea.

Daichi laughed as he patted Ritsuka's back, "Don't worry, in the end, you still passed and enter the Academy, right?!"

Ritsuka dispersed his image of that scary test and wryly smiled at easy going Daichi.

The dinner was quite spectacular, with delicious food such as steak and spaghetti filled the table, the dorm's head also quite nice and seemed kind. Everybody ate in a cheerful manner, talking to each other about the life before the academy, Duel Monster, girlfriends, and many other.

Ritsuka and Daichi seemed chat as if they are already a best friend, Ritsuka gained the information from him that he scored the highest score in the writing test but not at the battle test.

Time had beat the clock.

Everybody was tired from the excitement at the party and returned to their own room, Ritsuka bid goodbye to Daichi and strolled back with a tray on his hand, a portion of food placed above the dish on the top of the tray.

"Mashu, I bring you some food!" he pulled open his door and went inside, Mashu currently sat on the chair before the wooden desk, her hand held into the blank card that used to trap someone soul.

They got this after beating the long hair boy, it's still intact since it never been used.

"What are you doing?" Ritsuka placed the food on the desk and patted her head as he stood on the side.

"Senpai, we know that there are 20 people that disguised as a student to hunt Judai, right?"

"Yeah, that's what we heard, unless that boy lies to us," Ritsuka nodded.

"But we don't know about their identity so it will be hard for us to catch them all..." Mashu rubbed her chin, "Senpai, I think I know how to locate them all..."

"Really?! Are you sure?!" Ritsuka widened his eyes and asked in excitement tone.

"Yes!" Mashu nodded, "we do know that the blank card appeared out of nowhere the moment they signed to hunt Judai, I think it does not just happen without a reason, it must be a result of magic!"

Ritsuka's face became serious, "Are you saying someone from our world or at least the world with magic had arrived here and the mind of all this disturbance?"

"And senpai, remembered, you have cards with the servant that you never summon before, what's that tell us?"

"The only thing that responsible for servants and connected the world with Throne of Heroes, Holy Grail..." Ritsuka squinted his eyes, "someone using Holy Grail to cause the disaster..."

"Senpai, maybe... you not the only one who had servant series card in their deck."

The atmosphere in the area became grim, Ritsuka shook his head, "Alright, let's forget about that for a moment, first tell me how you can locate the rest of the bounty hunters?"

"Simple!" Mashu smiled, "since this card connected to the holy grail which responsible for the servant, then if one of the servants breaches inside the card, they should capable to make a link with other cards around!"

"Interesting suggestion, and which servant do you think should enter the card?"

"Me, of course!" Mashu nodded, "I am the only one who has both real body and card appearance, I should be able to become a wisp of a soul to enter the card!"

"But... how about if it is dangerous?" Ritsuka's voice revealed a genuine concern.

Mashu smiled, "Don't worry senpai, I can take care of myself, and if we don't do this, then it will take us forever to catch them all."

Ritsuka meandered around the room before he finally sighed, "OK, but be careful!"

"Yup!"

* * *

"Aniki, wait!"

Sho Marufuji stepped on the soil ground with careful movement, since they went through the small forest to avoid patrol's eyes, he feared to step something dangerous like a snake or fell into a hole.

"Sho, come on, the main building already on the sight!"

Judai on the other hand as if feared nothing as he walked in a rush steps.

"Aniki..."

*Sssk* *Sssk*

"Kukuku~"

"Ghost!"

Sho jumped on his feet as a shadow sprung out from the bushes, but after he saw the appearance, he let out a relieved breath, Isn't this one of the new Osiris Red students just like him.

"Wade, you almost killed me there, I thought you are a ghost!" Sho patted his chest.

"Kukuku~ what are you doing out here in the forest, Marufuji?" the person named Wade had curly hair and pale skin, his eyes were rather small with a black line underneath them.

"Ah, we, uh..." Sho fiddled on his feet. He couldn't think any good excuse since Judai fight with Manjoume was a secret.

"Ah... Aniki said... he wants to... take a night stroll? Oh, yes! He is taking a night stroll! And I am worried if he got lost so I accompanied him!" Sho patted his palm with his own fist.

"Kukuku~ sounds interesting, mind if I join you two?"

"Eh?" Sho looked panic, "y-you can't!"

"Kukuku~ so you just want to be alone with Judai? Okay, I get it, I get it, no wonder you two always stick together, because you swing that way..."

"Huh?" Sho tilted his head in confusion, "what swing? what are you talking about?"

"Kukuku~ never mind..." Wade shrugged, "anyway, I have to insist on following you..."

"Eh? Why?"

"Because I need to duel Judai..." Wage squinted his already rounded small eyes.

"You also want to duel Aniki? Gosh, Aniki sure is popular," Sho frowned with a flavor of jealousy toward Judai's fame.

"Yes, and you will become a good bait for him..." Wage walked closer to sho, he grabbed something from his back.

Since it's dark, Sho unable to see what Wage took out but he still able to use his ears, "Bait? Wade, you have been talking weird now, did the curry make you crazy?"

Wade sneered, "Just stay still and let the wolf prepare the piggy..."

Just as he about to jump on Sho, someone grabbed the back of Sho uniform and flung him toward the nearby bushes. At the same time, from behind Wade, someone tackled him and seized his rope.

Everything was happening so fast, the moment Sho regained his bearing after had been thrown to the bushes, Wade has already gone from his spot, this made Sho frighten and jumped from the bushes toward Judai direction.

Behind a big tree not far from Sho's last position, Ritsuka and Mashu tied up Wade, with a piece of cloth stuffed his mouth.

"Mmm!"

Wade glared in anger at both of them.

"Oh, what's wrong, wolf? Did the piggy escape your fang?" Ritsuka sneered.

"Mmmm!"

Ritsuka crouched before him, "Now you listen carefully, I know you are a bounty hunter who hunts for Judai's soul, so let me make this quick, you are going to duel me, if you win, I let you do your job, but if you lose, I want you to stop and give up on hunting him, nod your head if it's a deal!"

"MmmMMm!"

"No? Alright, let's stripped him from his clothes and hanged him upside down, I heard in the night, the mosquitos in the island are very terrifying!" Ritsuka moved forward and started grabbing his uniform.

"Mm! Mmmm! Mmm!"

With panic on Wade's face, he nodded his head like a pecking bird.

"Oh, good, pfft, I was joking about the mosquitos, you know..." Ritsuka shook his head, Mashu unbinds the rope on Wade.

"You're going to pay this, I am going to trap your soul too..." Wade took out the cloth on his mouth and stared down Ritsuka with hate.

"Oh, whatever, you are going down bounty hunter!" Ritsuka retreated several steps while Mashu hid behind a tree and changed into a wisp of a soul then went into his deck.

Wade grabbed his duel disk and stood from his spot, with grim on his face, he raised his hand, "Death, shall be your guide..."

"Come on, let the dance begin!"

"Duel!" they said at the same time.

"My turn, draw!"

Wade glanced at his cards before he set several of them, "I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode, and set two cards on the field. I end my turn!"

Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700)

A man with a black robe and a wand on his hand appeared, behind him, two reverse cards manifested.

"Draw!"

"First, I activate a spell card, "Saint Quartz"!"

A green card with glittering diamonds on its picture stood proudly on the field.

"Every time I summon a servant series monster, I can increase the counter on this card by 2!"

Ritsuka separated one card from his hand and placed it on his duel disk, "I summon Boudica in defense mode!"

Boudica (1500/1800)

As the red hair Queen paved her appearance, the card behind her glittered with blinding lights.

Saint Quartz counter: 2/12

"I set one card on the field, I end my turn!"

"Draw!" Wade pulled his card, then with a smirk, he raised his hand, "I activate "Pitch-Black Power Stone" !"

Pitch-Black Power Stone (3/3)

"Once per my turn, I can target 1 other face-up card on the field that I can place a Spell Counter on it!" he pointed his finger at the black robe magician, "I chose to put one in my Skilled Dark Magician."

Pitch-Black Power Stone (2/3)

Skilled Dark Magician counter (1/3)

"Then I activate "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy your reverse card!" he opened another reverse card and black Typhoon swooped down Ritsuka's trap card.

"Retreat!" had gone to his graveyard.

"And for every spell card that I activate, I can put another counter on Skilled Dark Magician!"

Skilled Dark Magician counter (2/3)

"I summon another monster, come forth, Breaker, The Magical Warrior!"

Breaker (1600/1000)

A red-armored magician knight with sword and shield also a red cape, all shiny, appeared under a stormy purple wind.

"Breaker will receive 1 Spell Counter at the moment of his summoning and gained 300 ATK!"

The red magician knight lit its rune and let out a strong magical wave.

Breaker (1900/1000)

Wade laughed in a satisfied manner, "I order Skilled Dark Magician and Breaker to kill your monster on the field and attack your Life Point respectively"

His magician goon strode forward, the black robe mage pointed out his wand, a black energy manifested from the wand's head and it shoots out the energy at Boudica direction. At the same time, Breaker raised its blade that absorbed the power of the rune from its armor.

Boudica readied her stance, the moment the black energy that supposed to blast her body away approached her, she raised her shield and blocked the energy with it. At the same time, she pointed out her sword at the knight, taunting it to attack her which seemed a big success since the red magical knight brandished its sword against her.

The sounds of steel rang in the dark forest, but Wade soon became absentminded with the turn of event.

What is this? Since when Duel Monster become a real fight like this?

Ritsuka chuckled, "There is no need to be confused, Boudica's effect that she can hold up against enemy attack two times, so unless you have a third monster then her defense it's unpenetrable!"

'Yoshaaa!'

Boudica smacked the black energy away and forced the red knight to retreat. Her supple yet proud figure akin to a giant wall made of steel.

'So long I am here, no one can touch my master'

She pointed her sword at Wade.

'You do realize he couldn't hear you, right?' Ritsuka sheepishly smiled.

Wade frowned, with an annoyed tone, he said: "I end my turn."

"Draw!"

Ritsuka caught a glimpse of white kimono on the card he just drew, he smirked, "I summon Jing Ke, the hedonist assassin!"

Jing Ke (1300/1500)

The graceful and slender woman, engulfed by the thousand of petals, appeared beside Boudica. Her hand held a black short katana. The white rose on her head swayed at the movement of the wind.

Saint Quartz (4/12)

"I activate Jing Ke's effect!"

"By paying each 1000 Life Point, Jing Ke can kill any enemy under 2000 ATK!"

"What?!" Wade stared in horror. What the hell with that broken card?!

"I pay 2000 Life point, Jing Ke, kill the enemies in front of you!"

Ritsuka (4000 = 2000)

Jing Ke tilted her black katana, a cold glint traveled along its short length as she mumbled her trademark, "All I can do... is kill..."

*Puchi!*

*Puchi!*

Her figure went blurry for a moment then she disappeared only to return in a short moment.

The two monsters on Wade's field froze their image before their turned into thousands of fragments.

"Son of a bitch!" Wade spat as his eyes glared hatefully at the monster in white kimono in front.

"My attack isn't done, I change Boudica into attack mode, and order her to attack your LP directly!"

Boudica coldly smirked, she dashed in a spirited movement, her sword raised high and she brought it down in a swift manner, cutting the pale skin boy in front of her.

"Aaah!" Wade screamed in pain, thanks to the mechanism within the duel disk.

Wade (4000= 2500)

"I end my turn!" Ritsuka said as soon as Boudica returned.

"I make you pay... Draw!" he twitched his eyes, "I set one monster card on my field!"

Then suddenly several white swords made of lights rained down on Ritsuka's field, restricting the movement of all of his servants.

'Can't... move...' Jing Ke said while she felt her body became heavy.

'Damn it...' Boudica gritted her teeth.

Ritsuka widened his eyes, across from his field, Wade laughed in mocking manner, in front of him, a green card displayed its might, "I activate "Sword of Revealing Lights" !"

"Within three of my turns, you won't be able to attack me, kukuku~"

Ritsuka clenched his hand at the spectacle of his friends suffered.

"I end my turn, please go..."

"Draw!"

"I set one card on the field, and summon Medusa, The Monster Gorgon!"

Medusa (1800/1500)

A woman with long and scattered purple hair braved her entrance, her eyes were blindfolded and her dress was very short, only covered slightly above her breast and below her private part.

'Master...' Medusa frowned as she felt the restriction on her body.

Saint Quartz (6/12)

'Sorry, but nothing I can do about it...' Ritsuka shook his head.

"I set one card and my turn."

"Kukuku~ your cards full of women, you must be a pervert, Draw!"

"I summon Royal Magical Library in Defense position, I end my turn!"

Library (0/2000)

A towering building appeared beside the reverse card on Wade's field.

The rest of turn before the swords of revealing light disappeared filled with nothing but set, and end of turn.

Now in Wade's field, there were 3 reverse cards, one in his spell and trap field while the other 2 in his monster field, a towering structure still intact. In Ritsuka's field, Boudica, Medusa, and Jing Ke finally freed from their restriction, and three reverse cards wait behind them.

"Kukuku~ it's showtime!"

"First, I flipped open my cards and revealed Magician of faith, I activate her effect which to recover one spell card in my graveyard and I choose, Sword of Revealing Light!"

Magician of Faith (300/400)

'Son a of a bitch!' Ritsuka and his three servants grumbled in displeasure.

"I sacrifice my Magician of faith to summon level 5 monster, come forth the magician of puppet, the puppeteer, Magical Marionette!"

Marionette (2000/1000)

A mechanic figure under the red cloak appeared, her hands possessed many strings.

"I use another sword of revealing lights!"

The hateful blinding white swords once again restricted the movement of his servants.

"Every time a spell card activated, both Library and Marionette would increase their spell counter, Library will allow me to draw one card if it reached 3 counter while Marionette will increase her attack by 200 for each counter, and I can use 2 spell counter to destroy a monster on the field!"

Library (1/3)

Marionette (1)

Marionette (2200/1000)

"I am not done, I flipped open my another monster, come out Magical Plant Mandragora!"

Mandragora (500/200)

A blue plan with yellow petals and big eyes on the center of its blossom crept out from the ground.

"Mandragora flip effect activate, I can place 1 spell counter to every card on the field that has spell counter within its context!"

Pitch-Black Power Stone (3/3)

Library (2/3)

Marionette (2)

Marionette (2400/1000)

"I use Marionette effect! Cost 2 spell counter to destroy one monster on the field, I choose, Boudica!"

Marionette (0)

Marionette (2000/1000)

The puppeteer red eyes glowed, it moved its hands and the five fingers danced, the string swayed in the air before it attached itself on Boudica body.

'Ah, damn it!'

'Boudica!'

Ritsuka stared in horror, the puppeteer moved its finger and Boudica's body followed in tail, she raised her sword and proceeded to stab her own abdomen.

'Argh!'

'Damn it!'

Blood spew from her mouth, she glanced at Ritsuka with a bitter expression, but soon she changed her face into a smile, despite the red trail that flowed down the corner of her lips.

'Master... I am... going... first... you... have... to... win..."

*Prang!*

It was as if the time froze, Ritsuka looked at the fragment left by Boudica... in the end... she still smiles... even when she was killed in such dishonor way, but the queen of victory, still smile.

"Kukuku~ now the annoying one's gone, before I kill the pesky one, I am going to upgrade Marienette ATK," Wade rubbed his palm together, "I sent one counter from stone toward Marionette!"

Pitch-Black Power Stone (2/3)

Marionette (1)

Marionette (2200/1000)

"Kill Jing Ke!"

The puppeteer moved its finger once more and made Jing Ke slit her own throat with her own katana.

Ritsuka (2000 = 900)

Now the only Medusa left in Ritsuka field. One couldn't see Ritsuka's expression as it got blocks by the shadowed of the trees around.

"I end my turn," wade curled his lips. This part of the game that was made him so happy, became the puppeteer who destroys his enemies with their own monster.

"Draw..."

'Master, cheer up...'

'Senpai...'

Ritsuka glanced at Marie within the card he just drew, he smiled bitterly, 'Yeah, I am sorry, I kinda a letdown...'

'Master...' Marie soul drifted nearby Ritsu, she went into his forehead and gave it a kiss, 'Master has the strongest will in the entire world, don't give up on trivial things!'

Marie winked her eyes.

'Don't give up...' Ritsuka closed his eyes, the image of Boudica and Jing Ke fractured body fueled the anger inside him, Yes, they place their trust in me, their hope.

He must not let them down, he must prevail, for the sake of life that had been entrusted to him.

Ritsuka opened his eyes, a strong resolve reflected on them.

"I sacrifice Medusa on the field to summon a level five monster!"

The pink aura covered Medusa as her body drifted into nothingness and replaced by the blurry figure of someone shorter.

"I summon The French Queen, Marie Antoinette!"

Marie (1900/1600)

"Viva la Franch~" Marie danced on the previous Medusa spot. The bulb hat she wore swung right and left.

Saint Quartz (8/12)

"Next, I open my trap card, "Singularity Distortion" !"

"This trap card allow me to draw a card from the top of my deck while sacrificing my next draw phase!"

'It doesn't matter because there will be no next turn for you'

Ritsuka eyes glinted with cold lights, he rested his hand on the top of his deck.

'Master~'

'Senpai'

He squinted his eyes, and pulled the card!

*Ding!*

The bell of victory had rung.

"I activate a spell card from my hand, all of my friends, release your potential to the limits, "Overcharge" !"

*Boom!*

Marie's body covered in a red aura, it radiated in the entire space and swept toward Wade without mercy.

W-what is this power?! Wade stared with disbelieve.

"I use Marie's effect, thanks to overcharge, now she can summon two monsters at once, come forth, Ushikawamaru and Kiyohime!"

Ushikawamaru (1700/1500)

Kiyohime (1600/500)

And...

Saint Quartz (12/12)

Ritsuka raised his hand, his expression was tranquil.

He brought down his hand, stretching it forward, "I sent Saint Quartz 12 counter from the face of my field to the deep hole of my graveyard."

The diamond spell cards figure didn't just disappear like normal spell card, It instead shone brightly, it rose into the air, sparking a powerful electricity that plunged into the earth and covered the entire field, it shook, it stomped, it swept!

It's like watching a firework of electricity, blinding your eyes so hard that Wade had to cover part of them.

In the center of that electricity, a figure, still in a form of a shadow, slowly manifested, it's started from legs, puffy feet, followed by a red and black dress, way to reach into her pair of puffy ears. A woman, in a brown fur, smoky body, large rounded eyes, a pair of a large paw, pink hair and large tail,

Ritsuka stared at the panic face and frightened Wade, "12 Saint Quartz allow me to summon any servant series, either be level 4 or 5, 6 or 7, 8 or 9, anything from my own deck."

"Thus I call, the berserker, the mad cat, the pure yet strong cat, come forth, Tamamo cat!"

A figure jumped out from the stream of lightning, she raised her hands, smiling eyes, gaping mouth, then she made a pose, "Woof!"

Tamamo Cat (2400/500)

Wade stared at the humanoid cat with relieved expression, he patted his own chest, here, he thought the summon going to be scary, turned out just a monster with 2400 ATK, even if she's managed to destroy Marionette, it won't end the fight immediately.

Not to mention she couldn't attack now since the sword revealing lights still in effect.

But Ritsuka, he just smiled, he glanced toward Marie, "Marie, heal Tamamo cat from her binding!"

"Ok~"

"What?!" Wade couldn't believe what he just hears, heals? What nonsense you just speak?!

Ritsuka chuckled, "Marie can heal one monster from their debuff, and if I guess correctly, Sword of Revealing Light is one of the debuff kind..."

Healing from Sword of Revealing lights? What the heck?!

Marie pressed her palm into her lips then blew a loving kiss toward Tamamo Cat who bounced in joy accepting the blessing.

*Smooch!*

"Now Tamamo Cat normally can only attack twice but thanks to "Overcharge" now she can attack trice! Meaning..." Ritsuka shifted his hand, "Game over!"

"Tamamo, destroy the monsters in front of you, and beat up on their monster!"

"Woof!"

With red aura over her body, Tamamo clenched her hands, with crazed expression, she jumped toward the defensive building and lashed out her punch.

*Boom!*

The building instantly crumbled into pieces, without waiting for a second to pass, Tamamo Cat rolled in the air and unleashed another punch toward the puppeteer.

*Boom!*

The target crashed and broke into tons of piece. Tamamo Cat landed on the ground, crazed eyes stared at Wade who looked at his monster is destroyed. Then, while bouncing on feet, she headed toward Wade, and... well, let just say she beat him up black and blue.

Literally.

Wade (2500 = 0)


	4. Duel Daichi Misawa!

**FGO is not popular? Why? Or people just confuse it with FSN? or Fate Zero? To be honest, FGO is the best anime based android game I ever play, the gatcha is sucks indeed, but it still happy and fun. I don t want to change it into FSN because I felt like tricking people if I do that, so I refrain myself from doing do. At least people like GX, right? The best one Yu-Gi-Oh anime franchise I think, not too complicated like its successor or too simple like its predecessor.**

 **Anyway, enough with my rambling, time for the show to begin!**

Three days later after Ritsuka last duel against Wade, one of the bounty hunter. By using the detection method Mashu implemented, he finally able to find all of them which it was indeed twenty people, scattered among the rank of the students. 6 in the Slifer Red, 8 in Ra yellow, and 6 in Obelisk Blue. In these past three days, he had dueled against 2 people from Slifer Red excluding Wade and 1 from Ra yellow. That means he had defeated 4 people and also received 12 new card out of nowhere as the prize. Of course, he also followed the school's routine such as going to a class to learn a dueling lesson which actually benefited him to understand about them more. His relationship with Daichi turned for the better as the man, despite his splendid brain, is an easy going and kind person. He taught Ritsuka a lot of things such as fusion summon, ritual, field card, and such.

Currently they walked together in the hallway, heading to the classroom for a writing exam.

"Hey, you know the store will have a huge amount of new cards arrived today in their shelves?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, I even heard a lot of rare cards wil be included among them!"

"Rare cards?! Oh my god, I definitely have to buy it, I lack several things for my deck!"

Daichi and Ritsuka heard the other students rambling as they went inside the classroom. Ritsuka chuckled at their topic, if it was regarding rare cards, then the one he had considered to be super rare since it's not produced anywhere aside from inside his pouch. But true enough about the lack of several key tricks as Daichi pointed out to him.

Perhaps he needed to buy some packs too.

"You heard that? People are agitate about the shop new packs restocking..." Daichi sat on one of the chairs, he took out his exam's preparation and set them on the long desk before him.

"And you not?" Ritsuka did the same like him but he less several things.

"I have the things I need, though it won't hurt to have a few new cards..." Dachi pondered.

"I am also thinking on buying them, it will be fun to mix them into my deck..." Ritsuka's finger tapped on the desk.

Daichi nodded as he took out his notebook and started reviewing.

'Senpai, senpai'

'Mashu? What is it?'

'I detected another bounty hunter nearby!'

Within his pocket, Mashu resided in one of the blank cards that they use to trap a soul, after their last strive on defeating the bounty hunters, Mashu suddenly said that the connection among the card as if being dampened, she's unable to detect them in easier manner anymore, unless she had to focus all of her attention.

But doing this will drain her mana to soon, thus Ritsuka forbid her from doing so.

There was a reason why he's not allowing Mashu to exhaust her mana too much.

'Are you sure?' Ritsuka startled.

'Yeah! It's faint but it definitely one of them!'

'Great! Where are they?'

'Hmm... left from you, one desk away!'

Ritsuka glanced to the pointed direction, the classroom modeled after the college style class, a big observation room with stairs and a wide display at the end of the room.

Thus every desk inside this room was long and could hold for 6 student with considerable range at once.

In his eyes, three girls huddled together and chatted merrily, notebook and review lesson laid on the desk in front of them.

'Are they all bounty hunter?'

'Emm... I don't know senpai, the connection is so faint that I unable to discern which one or all of them, but she definitely among those three!'

Ritsuka wrinkled his eyebrows, after pondered a while, he stood up from his seat and strolled to their direction. His action caught Daichi's attention, seeing the direction he was heading, a frown manifested on his face.

The three girls had different hairstyle but approximately shared a same figure, one on the leftmost has pink hair reached up to her back, her face had heart shaped contour, and she wore a bandana over her head. The middle one had black hair with a pony tail on the diagonal part of her head, a bang that almost cover her left eye, her face was oval and charming pair of eyes. The last on the right possessed an extremely cute face with short hair that reached up to her neck.

Ritsuka fixed his smile and approached the divas.

"Ready for the test, Mademoiselle?"

The girls seemed startled at his sudden appearance, but the sincere and honest look on his face making them hate to kick him away, also the guy wore a yellow uniform which mean he must be at least smart and diligent, unlike those from Slifer Red.

The black haired girl giggled, "We are, how about you? Pulling a nighter?"

"Please my beautiful lady, such a test is not worth for me to abandon a good rest on a soft mattress..." Ritsuka placed his bottom on the desk with one leg dangled, he brushed his hair and exposed his manly charm.

Hours of combat training, battle experience and facing a lot of different women had grown the teenager boy with a strong visage, well built figure, handsome appearance, and mysterious air.

The three girls had their heart skipped a beat, with a blush on her cheek, the pink haired woman stuttered, "T-that's amazing, you must be very smart."

Ritsuka shook his head, he faced her with a faint smile, "Tis still at the surface of water, my lady, twas yet a worth of my endeavor..."

"True enough, it just an early test, there will be harder one in the future," the short haired girl nodded, the flush on her face became much redder.

"I have trouble to learn alone, how about one of you help me learn together?"

"I can teach you!"

"No, I can!"

"What are you both talking about?! I am the best at teaching!"

They stood from their chairs and started fighting each other, Ritsuka sneered while shaking his head, he pondered a bit, checking out their figure one by one, then he nodded, "How about you? My raven hair mistress?"

The black-haired girl startled, she pointed her finger at her own face, goosebump filled her chest, "M-me?!"

"Yes."

She almost jumped on her feet, the flatter feeling groomed inside of her. The other two girls declined their face in disappointment, they retreated and sat on their own seat.

"I-I can do it, when and where?" the girl nodded in eager.

"Tomorrow, afternoon, at my... room..." He glanced upward, rubbing his smooth chin before winking at her.

"Y-your room?!" the girl roared, including the other two. Their commotion attract a lot of eyes.

"Shuuush, it will be our secret only, there will be a rumor if other people heard it..."

"But-but..."

"We just study, what's the big deal?" he shook his head, then flashing a sad appearance, "you don't want to study with me?"

"No, no, that's not what I mean!" the black-haired girl waved her hands in panic, she said with a reddish cheek, "I-I agree to study in... your place..."

"Good! It's a promise then... um..."

"Mori, my name is Mori!"

"OK, Mori, I am Ritsuka, let's meet again in front of the academy building tomorrow..."

"Oh, OK!" Mori nodded her head.

Ritsuka chuckled, he stood from the desk and turned around, but another group of three girls appeared before his eyes. The one on the left and right shared the same appearance, but the girl between them was gorgeous beyond words. Her long and dark blond hair that sporadically arranged, its large portion trailed the upper part of the nape of her neck. Her eyes possessed a hazel color that could mesmerize any person who sees it. Her figure that seemed more develop than normal woman at her age. Her smooth skin that glistened under the glaring lights of the room.

The fact that she was such a marvelous woman, a lot of heated pair of eyes always secretly peeped at her, even one caught gave her a long staring.

This is Asuka Tenjoin, the Madonna of the Duel Academy, the Queen of Obelisk Blue.

Or that's what people called her.

Ritsuka looked surprise but only for a brief, "I am sorry for blocking your path, please, sit..."

He took a step back and presented the chairs for the three female. His solemn expression managed to attract the attention of Mindy and Jasmine, both girl who tailed Asuka wherever she goes. Usually when a male seeing Asuka, they will try to greet her with awkward words or infatuation appearance, but this male looked different.

Asuka also noticed this, but she didn't ponder about it too much, she graced Ritsuka with her smile, "Thank you." Then she sat on the chair in the middle.

Mindy and Jasmine followed her movement after they exchanged glances, with a curious eyes, they stared at Ritsuka who left their vicinity in a relaxed gait.

"Ne, Asuka, that man seems weird," Mindy moved her seat and whispered into the Madonna's left ear.

"How so?" Asuka just glanced at her before opened up her note.

"He didn't check you out!" Jasmine joined their whispers.

"Also, he didn't faze by your beauty!" Mindy nodded her head.

Asuka sighed, she shook her head and glance to her best friend for a brief, "It's good then if he behave like that, i am tired with all of those stares, this is a good change..."

"But..."

"No but! Instead rambling in nonsense like that, you better review the note for the last time!" Asuka ignored their statement and focused on her study. Jasmine and Mindy glanced at each other before they heeded her words and prepared their own thing.

Several minutes later, doctor Crowler strolled in with a group of examiner, the commotion among the crowds finally stopped and the test began.

Ritsuka received his paper and read it briefly. Forty optional questions with five essay, with ninety minutes of time limit, it should provide him with a lot of times.

1\. What is sword of revealing lights effect?  
a) Destroy all of the opponent monster  
b) Unable to make them attack for three turn.  
c) Destroy spell and trap cards on the field

2\. Which one among them is effect monster?  
a) Dark Magician  
b) Gaia the fierce knight  
c) Buster Blader

3\. Which spell is a quick play?  
a) Mystical space typhoon  
b) Monster reborn  
c) Brain control

4\. Which trap is continuous?  
a) Torrential tribute  
b) Trap hole  
c) Graveyard robber

5\. Which monster is a material summon for Dark Magician Paladin?  
a) Gaia the fierce knight  
b) Mystical swordsman  
c) Buster blader

And other kind of question.

The classroom filled with quiet notion, several students bit on their pen or scratching their head in frustration. Even Asuka squinted her eyes and seemed hesitate to answer her question. Two or three students already gave up on the test and decided to just sleep above their paper. Sho Marufuji was among one of them. Judai's where about was unknown, people's thought he was coming late but Ritsuka was worried that he might get hold up by one of the bounty hunter. This made him unable to focus on the questions despite Mashu attempt on getting him calm.

Minutes ticked away, and soon the ninety minute came by. Judai finally showed up, turned out he was indeed just oversleep. His carefree and relaxed appearance despite coming late create a lot of distress and annoyance to many people. Ritsuka just shook his head with a faint smile.

* * *

The moment the test's time limit hit the mark, the students let out an uproar and rushed toward the cards shop in a rush manner. They didn't have the patience to wait for those rare cards, they even banged on the shop's barricade with their kick and punch.

Like a bunch of mobs tried to riot.

Sadly, their hope and expectation had gone in a puff of smokes, because apparently, there was someone who buy all of the cards and leaving them nothing but dust and wind. With resignation and grudge, they could only sigh in lamentation and walked away from the shop. Prepared for the duel's practice in the afternoon.

Most of them waited in the cafeteria, bunch of cards scattered on all of the desk, with variety of monster in their pictures.

"What?" Ritsuka raised his eyebrows, his mouth munched on the sandwich with tuna taste.

"You and me, let's duel on the practice!" Daichi suckled on the white straw that led into a milk.

Ritsuka pondered for a while, with a small grin, he faced Daichi and nodded his head, "Sure!"

They separated after finished the lunch and prepared for their own deck.

In the rule of this duel practices, the student only allowed to face the other students from the same dorm, thus it's not a problem for Ritsuka and Daichi to face off each other. But strangely, Judai fought against the rich boy, Manjoume instead, but he got beat by Judai's prowess in duel. Ritsuka noticed that the boy's winged kuriboh seemed different than other monster he had seen. It shared the same feeling whenever he sees his summoned servant.

'It couldn't be that the small hairy ball monster is actually a servant too, right?'

'Senpai, I don't think it was a servant but I felt a presence of spirit indeed...'

'Mashu, are you saying that kuriboh has a spirit?'

'Um!'

'Hah, strange... and also interesting...'

'How so senpai?'

'If that kuriboh has a spirit than maybe other too and perhaps, among one of them, a new servant could be born...'

'You right! With the involvement of the Grail, There is such a possibility...'

'Mashu, the three demon that wrecked the world, could it be they also a spirit of duel monsters that became a servant in the end?'

'Senpai... that might be it...'

'Maybe the time for us to contact Judai has come... the kid certainly become more and more interesting...'

There were limited places for the duel thus people have to wait for their time to come. Ritsuka and Daichi faced each other, their duel disk standby on their respective arm.

"Prepare Daichi?" Ritsuka smirked.

"Yeah, don't hesitate Ritsuka!" Daichi raised his arm. Facing against Ritsuka's unique cards, he couldn't more excited than before.

Ritsuka and Daichi both stared into each other eyes.

"Duel!"

Ritsuka: 4000

Daichi: 4000

"Ritsuka, my turn first!"

"Ou!"

"I summon Hydrogeddon into the field!"

Hydrogeddon (1600/1000)

A beast made of water appeared under the glorious lights.

"I end my turn!"

"Here I come Daichi, draw!"

Ritsuka put the card into the set within his hold, "I activate Saint Quartz and Overcharge!" two green colored cards appeared before him, "And I set one card on the field."

"Overcharge allow me to upgrade my servants effect and Saint Quartz will add two counter for every times I summon servant series into the field."

*Whoaah!*

"What is servant series cards?!"

"I never hear one before!"

"It must be exclusive cards!"

The audience started become noisy, they were curious toward Ritsuka's monster. Judai eyes lit with excitement, the thought of dueling such an exclusive card was too enticing to ignore. Asuka also stared at the dueling ground with interested expression.

Daichi chuckled at the buzzing that deafened his ears, "You make quite an appearance."

Ritsuka shrugged, "Please, it's no matter whether my cards is exclusive or not if I can't win the duel..."

"Haha, true enough..."

"Alright," Ritsuka nodded, "I end my turn!"

The audience staggered on their place, What the heck?! Where is your monster cards?!

Sho let out his sigh, "He must be have a bad draws..."

"Sho it doesn't matter, so long his Life Point didn't reach 0 then a chance of win is still exist!" Judai laughed in carefree manner, receiving a deadpan stare from the blue haired boy.

Daichi bitterly smiled, he drew his card, "I activate Umiiruka from my hand!"

The entire field turned into a sea.

"This card will raise all the water element monster's ATK by 500 but decrease their defense by 500."

Hydrogeddon (2100/500)

"I summon Oxygeddon into my field!"

Oxygeddon (1800/800)

A green monster made of wind manifested beside the monster made of water.

"Here I come, Ritsuka!"

"Oh, go ahead Daichi!"

"First, I command Hydrogeddon to attack my opponent Life Point directly!"

The monster made of water opened its mouth and burst out a raging stream toward Ritsuka.

"I open my reverse card, Momentary Reinforcement!" at the moment of impact, Ritsuka flashed his hand and the pinkiesh colored card appeared before him.

"This card allow me to special summon any servant series cards to counter my opponent attack for this battle phase only!" Ritsuka grabbed out his card and placed it on his disk, "I summon Artoria Lily in attack mode!"

*Zing!*

A blinding light plundered the field and block the incoming water, from the center of that light, in the eyes of the audience, a girl with blonde hair and white attire, held a sword within her hands and slashed it toward the stream.

The edge cut the water into half, the wave traveled forward and butchered Oxygeddon into two part, its body turned blurry and changed into thousands of fragment.

Artoria Lily (2200/1800)

"Holy crap, that's one gorgeous girl!"

"Damn, a cutie appears!"

"Kyaa, so innocent!"

"I fall in love already!"

Artoria Lily's presence managed to steal the hearts of the audience, let it be boys or girls. Sho even had his eyes turned into heart-shaped.

Lily still put up a smile on her face, but she actually let out a cold sweat inside.

'Lily, if I throw you into them, what do you think will be happen?' Ritsuka smirked.

'Master, don't!' her innocent voice broke out inwardly.

'Then you know what you must do, right?'

'Uuuh... Master, echi~' Lily fiddled on her feet with her face groomed in redness.

Ritsuka laughed before he faced Daichi, "Because your Hydrogeddon had been destroyed by Lily, his original attack will be added into my life point, normally it only added half, but since Overcharge exist on my field, it change into full attack instead!"

Lily raised her sword and a bright light coated her before it went into Ritsuka and seeped inside his body.

Ritsuka: 5600

Daichi: 3900

"Since I couldn't attack with Oxygeddon, then I end my turn," Daichi sighed.

As if a cue for her, Lily's figure became white and she disappeared immediately, returning into Ritsuka's hand.

"Awww..." the audience let out a sad emoji.

"My turn, draw!" Ritsuka pulled one card from the top of his deck, "because I had summon Artoria Lily before, my Saint Quartz spell card increase its counter by 2!"

Saint Quartz (2/12)

"Dammit, I really have a bad draw!" Ritsuka grunted as he looked at the card, "but no matter, I set one card on the field!"

He took out a spell card from his hand, "I activate Gun and bullets!"

"I can draw cards from the top of my deck as many as I can until I held five cards in my hand, now I only have two, so I can draw three cards from my deck and discard the cards that I didn't use!"

He moved his hands and pulled the cards.

"I set one card on the field, and summon Kiyohime into my field!"

Kiyohime (1600/500)

A girl with blue hair and small horn appeared on Ritsuka's field, she wore a blue kimono that covered her entire legs.

Saint Quartz (4/12)

"Waaah another cute monster!"

"Damn, I envy that guy!"

"Huum, where I can have such a cute monster!"

Kiyohime tilted her face toward the audience, she pondered a bit.

'Master?'

'Yeah?'

'Why they are so noisy?' Kiyohime tilted her head side to side, making a cute gesture that makes this people even fell deeper into the abyss of love.

'Because they admire you' Ritsuka simply said.

'Admire?' Kiyohime put her finger on her lips, her eyes looked upward, 'is that the same thing as love?'

'More or less.'

Her eyes suddenly turned bright, 'Then master~ can I burn them all?'

'No!'

'Boo!' she huffed in spiteful manner.

Her adorable action caused these people drunk in sweet acid, while they didn't know the object of their adoration was trying to burn them all.

"Heh, Daichi sorry for the wait, First I activate Kiyohime's effect, she could burn a field spell card and deal 800 damage, but with the boost from Overcharge it become 1000 damage instead!"

Kiyohime floated into the air, she climbed high as her mouth puffed and brewing a flamethrower from her mouth, aiming it at Daichi's Umiiruka.

*Boom!*

Daichi squinted his eyes at the heat he felt.

Daichi: 2900

"Next, I command Kiyohime to attack Oxygeddon!"

"Kiyohime is a berserker, she possessed mad echantment trait thus her attack will increase by 300 in my battle phase but will decrease by 300 if it was in yours!"

Kiyohime (1900/500)

Kiyohime floated in the air, she grew closer to the wind made monster, she puffed her cheek and breathed out a flame thrower at the monster.

Daichi covered his face at the burn feeling but its spark hit his Life Point.

Daichi: 2800

"Oxygeddon effect's activate!" he brushed the flame, "if it was destroyed by flame type monster, each player will received 800 damage!"

The wind blazed by the flame that Kiyohime let out, it went into the air and combusted all of the sudden, smacked toward Ritsuka and Daichi. Both their face twitched in pain.

Ritsuka: 4800

Daichi: 2000

"I end my turn," Ritsuka put one card into his graveyard, "due to gun and bullet effect, I discards the unused draw card from my hand."

"I end my turn."

"Not bad Ritsuka," Daichi chuckled, he poke out his thumb, "you really strong!"

"You are not bad yourself..." Ritsuka chuckled, "but I know it's not your limit Daichi!"

"Of course, draw!" Daichi's card flashed, "I summon Abyss Soldier into the field!"

Abyss Soldier (1800/1300)

A humanoid fish came out into the stage.

"I activate Abyss Soldier's effect!" Daichi took out one of his cards, "by discarding 1 water monster cards to the graveyard, I can target one card on the field and return it to the owners hand."

"I choose Kiyohime to return to Ritsuka's hand!" Daichi clutched his hand into a fist, "I attack my opponent's life point directly with Abyss Soldier

The humanoid fish swam toward Ritsuka and hit him with its fin. Ritsuka jumped in groan at the attack he received.

Ritsuka: 3000

Daichi: 2000

"I set one card and end my turn!" he let out smirk, "come on, Ritsuka, this is far from over!"

"Haha, it still early Daichi, draw! I summon Kiyohime once again!"

Saint Quartz (6/12)

But at this moment, Daichi opened his reverse cards, "I activate trap hole!"

"When your opponent Normal or Flip Summons 1 monster with 1000 or more ATK: Target that monster; destroy that target."

A large hole appeared underneath Kiyohime as she came into the field, she fell into the hole despite the struggle float she insisted. Ritsuka twitched his eyes, he usually angry when his servant was in this kind predicament but since this time didn't involve any real battle and Daichi wasn't exactly his enemy, thus he remained collected.

"I end my turn."

Daichi drew his card, a smirk curved the corner of his lips, "I sacrifice Abyss soldier on my field and summon a level 6 monster from my hand, come forth, Bitelon!"

The humanoid fish covered by a whirlpool of water before a long snake with purple skin jumped out from the center of the whirlpool.

Bitelon (2400/1000)

"I attack my opponent directly with my monster!"

The purple snake floated around then lunged toward Ritsuka, at the nick of time, Ritsuka raised his hand, "I open my reverse card, Waboku!"

"I take no damage from this battle phase!"

The big snake smacked against the invisible barrier in front of Ritsuka.

"Nice move!" Daichi nodded, "I end my turn!"

"Draw!" Ritsuka grinned at the card that surprised him, "I summon the child of light, come forth, Chu Chulain caster!"

Chu Chulain Caster (1500/1700)

Saint Quartz (8/12)

A muscled man with dark blue hairs and red eyes appeared on the field. He wore a coat and grasped a staff on his hand.

'Nice master, now we are talkin'.'

Chu Chulain waved his staff and showed a cheeky grin.

'Didn't have the patience to be in bench, huh?' Ritsuka shrugged.

'Master, you always have female servant, us, the male, felt very irritated by it, you should have more utility purpose in summoning servant, not just for the sake of creating a harem!'

'Shut up! You don't know that harem is my dream! MINE!' Ritsuka spatted in annoyance.

'Whatever Master, perhaps I can search my alter ego female appearance?'

'Urgh, no! But, if you can inform your teacher to persuade Skadi into my embrace, then I can compromise having you as my servant...'

'Forget it Master, she kick my ass thousand times if I do that.'

'Damn it, you useless disciple, you not human!'

'Don't say that!'

"I activate Chu Chulain's effect!"

Chu Chulain closed his eyes, with one hand stretched forward and his staff on the side, his mouth recited a mantra, then in the moment he opened his eyes, his let out a shout, "Come out, Wickerman!"

From underneath the purple snake, a giant woods crept upward, forming a human straw in giant size. It trapped Daichi's monster inside its body.

"Chu Chulain trap your Antelion and replaced it with a token "Wickerman" in defense position, you cannot use this token to attack or as tribute. You will take 500 damage for each turn until Wickerman or Chu Chulain removed from the field, then free your monster.

And thanks because Overcharge, you will have to take 700 damage for each of your turn instead."

Wickerman (3000/3000)

"Amazing!"

"This is the first time I see such good cards!"

"This is like wooden version of lava golem but much better version!"

Ritsuka smirked, "I end my turn, come on Daichi, what will you do?"

"Urgh" Daichi blocked the damage from Wickerman with his arm.

Daichi: 1300

"Draw!"

"Well play, Ritsuka!

"I end my turn!"

"Did I just hear you surrender? Draw!" Ritsuka smirked, "I end my turn!"

Daichi: 600

Daich sighed as he shook his head, "You'are amazing, unless I destroy this card of your then I don't have any way to win the fight..."

"But I have made an oath for myself that will beat you one day!" Daichi said with a stern voice.

"Ou, I take you on as many time as you want, come and beat me, Daichi!"

"You bet!" Daichi nodded his head, "I end my turn!"

"My draw phase..." Ritsuka too a deep breath, "I end my turn!"

Daichi: 0

Wickerman dissappeared along with Chu chulain who grunted in annoyance for only appeared in such a short duration time. Ritsuka stepped closer to Daichi and offered his hand, "Great duel, buddy, let's have it again next time!"

"Ou!" Daichi grasped his hand and shook together.

People stood up from their seat and clapped their hands. Judai stood up and ran toward the edge of audience's line, "Oi, Ritsuka! Duel me next time!"

"Woah, Aniki be careful or you might fall!"

Asuka also clapped her hands, she faintly smiled.

Ritsuka Fujimaru, so interesting. This duel academy, become much more fascinating.


	5. Go Go Titan Go!

In the front of Academy building, a beautiful girl with black hair and blue colored uniform waited in nervous expression. She's not strange with the practice of study together with male student but she had done that only in library, back at the junior high school. Nothing weird or strange going on since they not alone there, sometimes in table, there were other three or four people else.

But know... she would has to come into a male private place, just the two of them, alone, in solitary place.

Oh, what to do...

The girl's face blushed in red countenance, she never feel this anxious before since the last time she went into a swimming competition. She admitted her face might not be as beautiful as the Madonna of Duelist Academy, but she liked swimming, thus her body curved in proportional way.

What if we study first, then he start to...

Steam flushed out from her ears like a steaming boat, she wiggled her body and fidgeted her hand.

"Mori, have you been waiting for long?"

The black haired girl startled and looked into her left, a man came out from the building in a calm steps, his face faintly smiled and the deep gaze he possessed flutter her heart more into the sky highest layer.

"No, no, Fujimaru-kun, I just arrive here!" Mori shook her head.

"Please, call me Ritsuka, I just call you Mori afterall, unless Mori is your surname?" Ritsuka chuckled.

"No, no, is not... umm..." Mori looked at her feet, "Ritsuka-kun..."

"That's better..." Ritsuka arrived at her side, "shall we go to my room?"

"Oh, uh, OK..." Mori fidgeted once more. Her nervous gesture caught by Ritsuka's eyes but the boy didn't bother on relaxing her, he threw a smirk and walked ahead, making Mori startled before she rushed beside him and they strolled together, side by side.

Ritsuka initiated a conversation to melt the ice which seemed a success since Mori's anxious color lessened a bit. Ritsuka knew now that Mori originally didn't hail from Domino, but a neighbor City instead. She and her family moved out when she still in forth grade and had been living there since then. Mori also asked Ritsuka about his background and his exclusive cards which Ritsuka just falsely mentioned in a brief.

Along the way, they attracted a lot of eyes, Ritsuka also greeted Daichi as they arrived in Ra Yellow dorm's hall. The dormitory didn't have a specific rule for different gender except for the girl's dorm in Obelisk Blue vicinity. Thus it wasn't a problem for Mori to enter the male's dorm without any worry.

They entered Ritsuka's bedroom. Mori's eyes glanced around the room curiously, she expected a boy's room would be at least in a mess state or a poster of Dark Magician Girl posted on their wall. But Ritsuka's room was clean and neat. This struck her to become more comfortable and eased her goosebumps.

"What do you want to drink? I can get you something from the kitchen," Ritsuka took off his uniform and placed it on his chair.

"A cool drink would be nice..." she said after give it a ponder for a while.

"Sure, don't be shy around, OK?" he strolled outside the room, but left something on the top of his desk.

Mori strolled forward then she noticed the stuff he left, it's a blank card. Mori grabbed it, she flipped the card back and forth, her eyes stared in confusion. In Ritsuka's pocket, Mashu observed the girl's gesture. She had told Ritsuka that she didn't feel anything from her when he and Mori walked alone, she assumed that the girl probably not the bounty hunter they seek.

But then again, maybe she left the card in her own room.

After a while, Ritsuka's entered the room again with a tray on his hand, two glass of tea with white straw could be seen on the top of it. Three block of ice respectively floated inside the glass.

"Sorry for the wait..." Ritsuka's strolled inside and placed the tea on his desk.

Mori shook her head, indicating that it was fine. Then they started the lesson together. Albeit the Duelist Academy taught the student about Duel Monster but they also have alchemist, history, language, biology, and surprisingly... math.

While Mori engrossed on her study, Ritsuka had been contacting Mashu in telepathic manner, she informed him that based on her observation, the girl's confusion regarding the blank card was genuine...

Maybe Mori really isn't one of the bounty hunter.

"Are the three of you coming from the same school?" Ritsuka stretched his body, feeling numb and tired from the long sitting position.

"You mean Sakura and Kana? Yeah, yeah, we do..." Mori suckled on the sweet tea's straw, the water that passed through her throat was soothing and cooling.

"Are you guys close?"

"Hmm.. Sakura and I had known each other since the first year, but Kana was a transferred student at our second year..."

"Oh? How she got closer to you both?" Ritsuka wrinkled his eyebrows.

Mori giggled, "You see where we are now, can't you get the conclusion?"

He startled then scratched his cheek in embarrassment, "Ah yes, Duel Monster..." He crossed his arms in the front of his chest, "but are you guys the only one that interested in duel?"

"No, of course not, there were a lot of people who play them but Kana is super strong, you know?" Mori's eyes set to the ceiling, a reminiscent smile played the tune on her lips, "there was this tournament hold by our school, and Kana win the first prize!"

"She's that amazing?" a honest surprise lit his eyes.

"Un!" Mori nodded in excitement, then a sad expression filed her face, "but that's exactly the reason why most people avoided her, because Kana is too strong, no one want to duel against her again, she tended to be lonely."

Ritsuka nodded his head in understanding, "Then the reason you guys are closer friend now, because either both of you or one of you are too stubborn and hard to accept a lose from her!"

"Hehe, who do you think facing her in the last duel at the tournament?" Mori flutter her eyelashes and threw a crafty smile.

Ritsuka chuckled while closing his eyes, "It's you."

"Eh, how do you know? Why not Sakura?" Mori jumped her eyebrows.

Ritsuka raised his body and stood on his shins. He got closer to Mori, in the midst of her ruddiness, he whispered into her ear, "Because the woman that managed to attract my eyes, impossible to be a weakling."

His hot breath itched her ear, making her glanced to her left absentmindedly, their face only a centimeter away, both eyes stared into each other, nose almost grazed, the warm transmitted into their face, only needed a slight push to make the soft lips to touch.

At the nick of time, Ritsuka moved his lips away from her, he went above it and instead kissed her forehead that free from the bang.

Ritsuka leaned backward and flashed a charming smile to her, "That's my gratitude for accompany me studying."

Her black eyes went blurry, she declined her head in embarrassment before she nodded a bit.

They continued the study, even exchanging mind in regarded of their deck.

* * *

Moon arose, sun abated.

Ritsuka delivered Mori back into Obelisk blue dorm, he stood in front of the gate while saying his goodbye to Mori.

"Once again, thank you for your time," Ritsuka softly gazed at her.

"I don't mind it, in fact, I think I quite like it," Mori flashed her smile.

They both went silent for a while, Ritsuka scratched his cheek, "Then... I guess I'll be on my way, good night..." Ritsuka paused a bit before he turned his body and walked away.

Mori stared at his fading back with a slight loss in her eyes, perhaps she expected something more at their goodbye. But she shook her head, what the heck she just thinking? There was nothing going on between them. Nevertheless, the experience she got this afternoon was amazing and she couldn't help but hoping for another next time.

Ritsuka strolled on the clear path between the woods, a wisp of soul floated from his pocket and revealed Mashu in her Obelisk blue uniform, they stole it from the girls dorm few days back in order to blend her with other girls.

This will chase away some suspicious rumor in case she accidentally discovered by people.

"Senpai, now what to do?" Mashu stared upward and looked at the sky.

"I honestly have no idea, it seems whoever behind this discover our intention and obstruct our movement."

Mashu sighed, "I hope we don't take to long here... I am worried abut Chaldea..."

"They have their own defense system, it should be at least safe for a whole year..."

They strolled in silent, enjoying the night ambiance that nature offered.

A cricket tune, night wind gentle whispers, sea waves soundtrack from far away.

In the dark, one sense might disable but another perhaps enlightened. Ritsuka's ears twitched at the sounds of footsteps inside the woods. His face turned solemn and set toward the direction of the sounds. Mashu also hearing this, they both glanced to each other before following the source of suspicious tone.

After strange turn and twist, they finally saw the suspect but releasing the tense on their shoulder almost immediately.

Turned out it just Judai, Sho, and apparently someone from their dorm called Hayato, his appearance reminded them of that Big Koala. The three of them held a flash light on their hands. Ritsuka's eyes already adapted in the dark environment, thus he didn't need one to guide him through the forest, especially when it's not that horrible.

"Where the hell they are going?" Ritsuka wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Senpai, are you planning on tailing them?"

"Hmm..." he crossed his arms and pondered, "I think I will, I fear something would happen to them, especially Judai."

"OK," Mashu closed her eyes and disappeared into a wisp of soul before she went inside the card in his pocket.

Ritsuka resumed his operation and soon the trio along with him arrived in the abandoned dorm at the forest clearing, it became more weird after Asuka Tenjoin suddenly appeared out of nowhere, from what he heard, it seemed a lot of students from that dorm had gone missing in the past, one of them was her brother.

Asuka warned them not to enter the building before she left the area, but the careless trio ignored her warning and decided to enter the building instead, while shaking his head and chuckled at their rash behavior, Ritsuka followed them inside.

The building's condition was crumbling but the interior actually grander than the one in Ra Yellow, much less Slifer Red, with piece of furniture covered in blankets, they traveled around the room. Ritsuka lurked in the dark while following their trail, he passed sort of of Egypt words which he couldn't encrypted, but he took out his PDA which he stole from one of the bounty hunter and caught a picture of it.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

From inside the dorm, Asuka screamed reverberated throughout the entire hall, shocking the trio and Ritsuka who occupied with the Egypt's words. In a rush they followed the sounds.

* * *

"I am Titan, the dark duelist!"

Deep in the abandoned dorm construction, a big figure stood in the room with rock as it wall and circular layout, strange statues built on the surrounding area. Ritsuka still watched far behind in the shadows while the trio confronted the figure.

"Aniki..." Sho Marufuji grabbed into Judai's shirt, his tone filled with fear.

"Bastard, what did you do to Asuka?!" Judai said in loud voice. His face showed an anger at the scene of powerless and unconscious Asuka within a sort of coffin.

"I am the controller of the Games of Darkness, the death game!" Titan stoic expression could only be seen from his lips movement, his face half covered by a mask. The big figure wore black mantle all over his body and a hat on his crown, a weird like machine strapped into his shoulder.

"Game of Darkness?" Hayato mumbled.

"Bullshit! That game isn't real!" Judai not once ceased his anger.

"Humph, you just doesn't know about it kid, this is a forbidden domain where no common people can step their foot, and I, as the controller, will punish those who dare!" Titan threw a cold smirk.

"You are the one at fault for the people who had gone missing..." Judai frowned, "I won't let the same thing happen to Asuka!"

"Beat me in a Game of Darkness then you shall have her back, Yuki Judai!"

Judai gritted his teeth, then Hayato fished out a duel disk from his bag and handed it over to Judai.

"I am going to defeat you!" Judai grabbed the duel disk and put his arm inside its buckle.

"You better be not regret this kid," Titan showed his teeth.

Judai walked into the position and they about to start the duel. But at this moment, another voice broke out in the room.

"Wait!"

From the narrow path before the room, a boy strode out, his solemn face as if know no fear.

Everyone in the room startled at his sudden appearance.

"Ritsuka?!" Judai and Sho exclaimed while Hayato tilted his head in confusion.

"Judai, let me fight Titan," Ritsuka didn't once stop his motion.

"Eh, why?" Judai wrinkled his eyebrows.

Ritsuka looked at his face before he settled his eyes at Titan, "He is my enemy, and it's my duty to beat him!"

"Your enemy?" the trio startled at his declaration, even Titan raised his eyebrows in confused manner.

Who the fuck is that kid?

"Also..." Ritsuka glanced at the passed out Asuka, he threw a brief gentle smile, "Asuka is the woman I love, so please let me have the duel."

"Eeeeh you love Asuka?!" the trio made a derp expression.

"Yeah, but... don't tell her about that though, I can't take a rejection..." Ritsuka scratched his cheek in bitter expression. Of course what he said just a bogus to trick Judai to let him duel Titan. At the moment of this big dude showed up, Mashu already told him that he's a bounty hunter and possessed a blank card, thus Ritsuka decided to step in and challenged him.

As he expected, Judai nodded in understanding, he took out his deck and got rid the duel disk from his hand, "Alright, Ritsuka, go safe her!" Judai cheerfully smiled.

Ritsuka chuckled, with both eyes closed, he grabbed the duel disk and prepared himself.

"Who the hell are you kid, my business is with Yuki Judai!" Titan twitched his lips in annoyance.

Ritsuka reached out to his pocket and took out the blank card, "You have this in your custody, right?"

Titan widened his eyes, it wasn't long until he finally figured it out, "So it was you who has been protecting Judai this entire time?"

"Protecting me?" Judai titled his in confusion, so did the other two boys beside him.

"It seems I have been famous among your group..." Ritsuka squinted his eyes.

"This is good, that person also put a bonus if anyone can catch you along with Judai!"

"You know the one behind all of this?"

"Hehe, beat me if you want to know!" Titan laughed in sinister manner.

"I plan to!" Ritsuka raised his hand.

They both went silent, waiting for the right time to phrase the right cue.

"Duel!"

Ritsuka: 4000

Titan: 4000

"I make my first turn, draw," Titan accepted the card that was ejected by the machine on his chest, "I summon Infernalqueen Archfiend in Attack mode!"

Queen Archfiend (900/1500)

A demon with purple dress and red-golden armored appeared on the field.

"When this card is on the field, all Archfiend monster will increased their ATK by 1000 points, including the Queen herself!"

Queen Archfiend (1900/1500)

'Summon a strong monster out of nowhere, huh?' Ritsuka frowned.

Judai shouted from behind him, "Don't worry, Ritsuka, even though they are strong, but the user has to pay a Life Point for each of their turn to sustain these demon on the field."

"Ahaha, pay you say? That will be unnecessary," Titan put inside one card on his machine, "I play field spell card, Pandemonium!"

Glaring lights shone in the dim area, blinding the eyes for these people to see, they blocked the foreign entity from assaulting their eyes with their hands and by the moment they put it down, the entire field had turn into demonic emporium, skeletons were every where eyes could see.

"Now, with this field spell card on play, I don't have to pay anything to maintain my demon existence and should they be destroyed outside of the battlefield, another Archfiend shall replaced their form!

"Hehe, in order to make us focus on the battle, let's put the girl away for a while."

The coffin that held Asuka shook before they sank into the ground, along with her.

"Damn it, Asuka!"

"Bastard!"

"You coward!"

The trio lashed out their anger as curses flew from their mouth, Ritsuka remained steady on his face, the predicament Asuka experience didn't faze him at all. In fact, he wrinkled his eyebrows a little bit.

The whole scene seemed unnatural to him, from the moment this pandemonium spooked him to the coffin which took Asuka into the ground.

"Haha, I end my turn!"

Ritsuka placed his hand on the top of his deck, "Draw!"

"First, I use spell card, Journey of flowers!" He took out his deck and separated one of them, he shuffled it and placed his deck back, "I sent Artoria Lily into the graveyard!"

Journey of flowers (1/3)

"Next I summon Hassan of Serenity in defense mode, and I activate her effect!"

Hassan of Serenity (1500/1300)

A girl with dark skin tone and dark blue hairs appeared.

"At the moment of her summon, she can use the following three effect in random choice: 1. Poison her enemies by 300 LP for your following 5 turn. 2. Prevent you from using any spell card until my next turn. 3. Prevent you from using any trap card until my next turn!"

"Go Mary, pick your effect!"

The girl pondered before she took out her knives and launched them passed by the Demonic Queen's side, they stabbed into Titan behind her.

"Argh!" Titan can felt the edge of that knives, it was as if made of real blade instead.

'Poison!'

'Thank's Mary!' Ritsuka nodded, "your Life Point will be decrease by 300 for your five turn!"

"Great"

"Nicely done, Ritsuka!"

"Way to go!"

The trio jumped in joy but Titan didn't share the same feeling with them, he snorted, "Doesn't matter, a small damage like that isn't comparable to the might of my demon armies!"

The machine ejected another card into his hand, "My turn, draw!"

Titan: 3700

"I summon Terrorking Archfiend in attack mode!"

King (2000/1500)

Another demon spawned beside the demonic Queen, it share the same dress with her but more with armor this time.

"Thanks for the Queen Archfiend's effect, the king's ATK increased by 1000!"

King (3000/1500)

"I order my Demonic Queen to destroy my opponent monster!" Titan stretched out his hand, the Queen let out a roar then casted a dark spell on Hassan of Serenity. It engfuled the blue haired girl as she let out a scream of pain then her body disappeared in a thousand of fragment.

Ritsuka didn't have time to feel the pain inside his heart as Titan already launched a direct attack with his Demonic King. He opened his chest and sprung out dozens of bugs into Ritsuka, they stung him with their needle, even bit on his figure.

Ritsuka: 1000

Titan: 3700

"Ahahaha, pathetic, boy, pathetic!" TItan threw a mocking laughter, then his hand picked something from inside his coat, it's a reversed pyramid with eye symbol on its surface, he coldy smirked, "now, I will make you taste, the power of a Game of Darkness!"

*Zing!*

The pyramid's eyes shone and struck Ritsuka along with the three boys behind him. As soon as it finished, they exclaimed in panic because part of Ritsuka's body had disappeared!

Ritsuka startled at the change of event and he felt a pang inside his brain, he twitched his eyes in pain but persisted stay on his feet.

"Impressive boy, people usually crumble the moment they fell into darkness, I guess you are not ordinary." Titan chuckled.

Ritsuka curled his lips, one eye closed as the result of the pain, "Is this how you beat your enemy in duel? Making them collapse before the battle end?"

"Humph, the outcome still the same, I am going to win eventually!"

"No one know that until the last of Life Point reach out to 0, isn't that right, Judai?" Ritsuka with rugged breath glanced toward the boy behind him.

"Yeah, don't give up, Ritsuka!" Judai nodded.

"Heh, whatever, I end my turn!" Titan twitched his eyes.

"Draw!"

Journey of the flowers (2/3)

Ritsuka pulled the card on the top of his deck, "I use spell card, Golden Apple!"

"By discarding one servant card from my hand, I can restore my Life Point based on the servant original attack! I sent Edmond Dantes into my graveyard!"

Ritsuka: 4000

Titan: 3700

Ritsuka's body recovered their part and making him whole again.

"Next, I use another spell card, Burn out!"

"By discarding one servant card from my hand, I can draw two cards from the top of my deck!"

Ritsuka grabbed Cu Chulain from his set of cards and placed him inside his graveyard, one can heard Cu Chulain's tears of being killed without had the chance to act.

Ritsuka took two cards from his deck, "I summon Jing Ke in Defense mode, and set one card in the field, turn end."

"Humph, it seems you still struggling until the end, but resistant is futile, draw!" Titan smirked despite the part of his body that slowly disappeared as if being erased from any existence., "If I summon another monster, wouldn't it be the end of the battle boy?"

Titan: 3400

Ritsuka twitched his eyes in annoyance.

"Ahahaha, time to die, I summon Desrook Archfiend in Attack mode and his ATK get boosted by the Queen!"

Desrook Archfiend (2100/1800)

"Oh, no!" Sho jumped on his feet in frighten.

"How is he going to survive?!" Hayato also became panic.

"Don't worry," Judai clenched his hand, "Ritsuka is not yet to give up!"

"Feast your eyes in the power of Demon, boy, I command Archfiend Queen to destroy my opponent monster!"

Jin Ke's body covered in dark magic and she choke on it. Her body finally turned into thousand of fragments.

"Next, I order Archfiend King to attack my opponent directly, go, swarm him with your cannibalistic bugs!"

The bugs once again bit and stung Ritsuka.

Ritsuka: 1000

Titan: 3400

"This is the end, boy! Desrook Archfiend, attack my opponent directly!"

"Ritsuka!"

'Senpai!'

'Master!'

In the midst of pain within his brain, Ritsuka flashed out his hand, "I open my reverse card, Singularity Distortion!"

"This card card allow to me draw one card from the top of my deck in the sacrifice of my next draw, if it was a servant, I can summon it immediately if the condition is met, if it was a spell or trap card, I can activate them on the spot if the situation is allowed."

"Humph, no matter what you draw, your death is inevitable!"

"Shut up! No one can decide someone's fate, not you, not me, so shut up!" Ritsuka drew his card, he glanced at it and placed on the disk, "I use a trap card, A Hero Emerge!"

"Wah, Aniki, it's the same as the card you previously use against Manjoume!" Sho dropped his jaw.

"I know! Awesome, right?!" Judai grinned brightly.

"This card force you to choose one card from my hand, if it was a monster card, then I can special summon them regardless of their condition, and since I only have one card in my hand, you don't have other choice to pick!"

"Grr, fine!" Titan greeted his teeth.

"I special summon, Tamamo Cat in Attack mode!"

Tamamo Cat (2400/500)

A woman with pinkies hair and cat suit blocked the Desrook Archfiend path!

"Tamamo Cat possessed the mad enchantment trait, her attack will raise if it is my battle phase but decrease if it is my enemy, thus her attack decrease by 300!"

Tamamo Cat (2100/500)

"But that is enough to destroy together with your monster, Tamamo Cat, Attack!"

'Woof!'

The cat lady jumped into the air and lashed out her punch, the Desrook Archfiend clashed together with her attack with its own punch.

*Boom!*

They exploded in the air and wiped the dust from the field.

Titan raised his hand to block his face from the wave, "Grrrr, I end my turn."

"My turn!" Ritsuka nodded, "since I had activate Singularity Distortion before so I can't draw a monster now..."

"No way?!"

"Is that mean he didn't have card and his field are completely empty!"

"No, Sho, it's not empty..." Judai shook his head, his companion glanced at him with a doubt, "he still have that spell card..."

Journey of flowers (3/3)

*Zing!*

*Shuaa!*

The field trembled as if a giant tremor shook the entire land, along with the place they currently resided, even the rocks on the wall crumbling together.

Titan, Sho, and Hayato became panic, they thought the place about to fall apart, only two people that remained calm, Judai stared at Ritsuka's field with excitement on his eyes.

Ritsuka... he was solemn, he was tranquil, his eyes... was profound.

"You not only one who got trick on your sleeves..." he parched his mouth.

"While yours is full of foul and mischief, mine..." he raised his hand, "is holy!"

*Boom!*

The spell cards exploded in lights, so bright as if a sun had ascend from the ground, Ritsuka shouted his words as if he recited a mantra, "O king of the knights, smash the world with your fierceness, stomp the ground with your steel boots, break the sounds with your warcry, O the true bearer of holy sword, the sword that grant you the victory, come forth, Artoria Pendragon!"

From the center of the lights, a figure came out, with her blue cape on the shoulder, a red crown on her head, and a silver armor on her body.

One eyes might perceive she held nothing but if one to concentrate, you can see the blurry visage within her hand.

She had come, once rule the entire England, leading the fierce knights into the battlefield, with the holy swords in her hand, she slew thousands for thousands enemies.

No hesitation, no fear.

Artoria Pendragon (2800/3000)

'Master, I have come!'

She brandished her sword in majestic manner. Her stoic face was cool and calm.

'I have been waiting for you, my king!' Ritsuka squinted his eyes, 'let's slay these pesky demon out of your way!'

"Artoria can increased her attack by 1000 if she battled against dark element monster!" Ritsuka pointed his finger at the Demonic King, "and your monster, is dark element!"

Artoria Pendragon (3800/3000)

"Go, king of knights, kill your enemies with your mighty sword!"

Artoria readied her stance, with a strong kicks on the ground, she launched forward and swiftly swung her invisible sword.

The demonic King's froze its image before it cut into two and destroyed into thousands of fragment.

Titan: 2600

"Urggh, but I still have my demonic Queen!" he grunted in annoyance.

"Sorry to disappoint you, once per turn, if Artoria kill one her enemy, she can attack once more!"

"What?!" His shock couldn't be more larger than an elephant.

"Althought your Queen is not a dark element monster, but she still not Artoria match!"

Artoria (2800/3000)

Artoria dashed her feet and slashed another of Titan's demonic monster.

Titan: 1800.

"Whoah, his left arm had completely gone..." Sho looked at the spectacle with an agast expression.

"Huh, what are you saying? It's his right arm that had gone?" Hayato wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Eh?" Sho startled, he held his glasses and squinted his eyes, "I am pretty sure it was his leff arm..."

"It's an illusion," Judai nodded his head, "this guy is a real deal of a scammer!"

"Judai's right, that weird pyramid thing cast sort of illusion into our vision, perhaps he is a magician or something..." Ritsuka smirked, "the pain inside my brain is not because some dark magic or sort, it just a temporary damage from the sudden stimulation."

"Your petty trick is no longer use, better cut it out, scammer!"

Titan gritted his teeth, but he let out smirk, "My trick indeed a fake, but this trapping soul card is real, even if my deed was found, I can still catch your soul, including Judai..."

Ritsuka snorted, "You can try, but you will never succeed..."

"Hahaha, I still have my Life Point," Titan accepted a card from his deck, "my turn, I summon Banderillero Fiend in attack mode, and I activate it's effect, I can destroy one monster on the field at the moment of its summon."

Titan: 1500

Banderillero Fiend (900/1600)

"Banderillo fiend, destroy my opponent monster!"

A monster like a serpent came out from a thin air, it let out a wave roar toward Artoria and destroying her despite her effort of shielding herself from the impact.

'Kuh, Master, I am sorry!'

'Artoria!'

"Unfortunately, Banderillero Fiend can't attack the turn it is summoned, thus I can only end my turn."

Ritsuka: 1000

Titan 1500

The situation had became grim, with no card in his and no protection on his field, he could get destroyed by Titan if he summoned another monster, his soul, would get trap inside the card...

He didn't know whether Judai could win the match against Titan or not, but he didn't like to bet his life on other people.

This draw... is heavy...

Ritsuka rested his hand atop his deck, he closed his eyes, sensing what the outcome shall befell him...

This deck... is not just a mere card to him... this is the house of brave hero and spirit warrior.

A house of his family and friend. Lovers and kindred.

The trio watched from the sideline with worry expression, even Judai also stared at Ritsuka with complicated lights.

Titan just smirked at the situation, there is no way out from this situation, even if he can't get another monster in the end, he still capable to finish his enemy in another next turn.

The one who held the monster is the winner...

'Senpai...' Mashu floated outside his deck, caressing Ritsuka's face with her gentle hand.

'Mashu...' Ritsuka smile bitterly.

'Believe in your deck, believe in us...' Mashu pasted her hand above his, 'as we always believe in you.'

"My turn," RItsuka voice became calm and his countenance expressed no panic, "draw!"

He pulled the card with utmost confident!

*Ding!*

Ritsuka stood in silent, then he insert the card on the duel disk, "I set one card in reverse position, I end my turn."

Ritsuka: 1000

Titan: 1200

"Draw!" Titan gave it a glance before he roared in happiness, "bahahaha, I win kid, I win the duel!"

"I sacrifice Banderillero Fiend to summon a level 6 monster, come forth, Skull Archfiend of Lightning!"

*Biri-biri!*

Lightning clapped as the monster with bones and wings manifested on the field, its face marked the death sign and brought dread upon anyone who sees it.

"Noo!" Sho bit his fingers, Hayato let out a cold sweat, and Judai stared in tense.

What will become of the fight? Which one shall met their end?

With only reverse card on his field, can Ritsuka overcame the mighty monster before him, or shall his soul got taken away.

Skull Archfiend of Lightning (2500/1200)

"Say goodbye to your soul," Titan squinted his eyes, "Skull Archfiend, attack your opponent with your lightnings!"

The demon roared, the yellowish energy sparked from its body and thundered toward Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka!"

The boy raised his hand and swept it to his right, "I open my reverse card, Servant Reborn!"

*Zing!*

A holy lights once again fell into the field, blinding every pair of eyes that see it.

The lightnings got block, stopped right before the lights, unable to finish the task their master heed.

In the center of the lights, a majestic figure once again appeared, her silver armor and king prestige cast the pressure over the demon. No bullshit needed to spill, no time needed to waste, the figure flashed out from the lights and swung her sword as she arrived before the demon.

Artoria Pendragon (3800/3000)

Skull Archfiend of Lightning (2500/1200)

Titan: 1200

The big demon's body separated into two, no strong carcass could prevent this sword from cutting anything that stands on its path or its owner road to kingdom.

No mortal can't stand before her, no lowly demon managed to surpress her.

This fight, belong to her, for the king to win.

TItan: 0

"Arggggghhh!" Titan let out a howling of pain, he fell into his back as his millennium item broke to many parts and revealed its mechanism inside. The Pandemonioum disappeared, returned the rocky wall and abandoned area once again. But Artoria still there, like a king overlooked the peasant from above, she stared down Titan with arrogant that only worth of her to have.

"Yeaah!" the trio jumped in joy, "Ritsuka's win!"

Ritsuka let out a relieve breath, he strolled toward Artoria before rubbing her head, 'That's my king!'

Artoria glanced side away, she somehow let out a blush while her ahoge swayed side to side.

* * *

"Oi, Ritsuka!" the trio ran toward him, prepared to hug him in winning celebration, but suddenly the statues nearby let out a dark smoke from their mouth and swarmed in a swift manner toward the four of them.

'Master!' Artoria raised her sword and stabbed them into the ground, protecting Ritsuka and her from the dark invasion. But Judai, Sho, and Hayato unable to block themselves from the strange thing and they got swallowed by it.

'Dammit it!' Ritsuka gritted his teeth, 'I need to save them!'

'Master, don't! We know nothing about this thing!' Artoria grasped his uniform.

'Artoria, our priority here is to make sure Judai's safety, there is no point of our struggle if he couldn't be save!'

'Senpai, wait, I have an idea!'

'Mashu?'

'Why don't you try unleashing Artoria's excalibur from its binding spell?'

'You mean triggered her Noble Phantasm?'

'Yes!'

'How should I do that?'

'Like the way this world work, duel the dark!'

'Duel the dark...' Ritsuka frowned then nodding his head, 'I got it!'

He faced the three separated dark ball on the field, "I challenge you three into a duel!"

There was no change among the dark balls but strangely, his Life Point generated from the duel disk.

Ritsuka: 1000

"I see, you guys are pretty slick, by continuing from the last battle, not only I can't draw five card but my Life Point also minimal, what a bunch of bastards!"

"But no matter, play cheat all you want, I smite all you into dusts!" Ritsuka drew his card, "I set one card on the field, I end my turn!"

The dark balls let out a strange hum, then from each of its surface, three figure manifested, started from unclear form before they finally made a complete appearance.

Dark element - Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (2500/2100)

Dark element - Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union (3600/3000)

Dark element - Master of Oz (4200/3700)

They all hovered before him and the one that like a koala with boxing's gloves strode forward and tried to deliver a severe punches to Artoria.

Artoria (3800/3000)

Despite the boost Artoria receive from fighting the dark element, but she still fall short to her enemy with 4200 ATK, Ritsuka could hear a mocking laughter coming from somewhere, as if taunting his inability to save his friend, inability to beat the dark, but he just smile, Ritsuka showed his smirk that filled with confident, he opened the reverse card, "I activate trap card, Command Spell!"

His back palm suddenly glowed, revealing a tattoos that consist of three mark.

"I cost one Command Spell mark, activate Artoria overcharge power!"

*Zing!*

The invisible swords let out its blinding lights, shining acrossed the entire room. Asuka who slept peacefully before, trembling her eyes, the view of Ritsuka fought against three dark ball presented for her eyes.

Artoria (4800/3000)

She dodged the incoming blow of the hateful Koala fists then swung her sword and eradicated the dark figure from the face of the earth.

But its master still there, hovering in the air as if cannot be destroyed.

No more Attack from them as Artora current power is impossible to defeat. Artoria's excalibur covered by wind spell once more and became invisible.

The red mark on his back palm decreased by one.

Ritsuka drew his card, "I activate, Undying heroic spirit!"

"I return one servant card from my graveyard or removed from play into my deck, then I'll shuffle them before drawing one card from the top of my deck!"

He placed the deck inside his duel disk and drew another card.

He set it into his field and ended his turn.

The dark ball produced another koala monster, but now strange things happen, the three black figure monsters dispersed their concrete body and joined together as one.

They fused!

They formed an undescribable giant thing with wings, robotin legs, and buffy Koala's body.

Anymous monster (5000/5000)

Asuka let out her gasp at the monster ATK, Ritsuka was to focus on the duel that he failed to notice a beautiful woman present behind him.

The black thing moved its hands and created a giant dark energy, it stream its way toward Artoria who wore a dignified face, Ritsuka raised his hand, "I cost another Command Spell!"

"Release Artoria overcharge effect!"

Artoria (4800/3000)

It's not enough, but Ritsuka didn't falter, he opened the reverse card, "I activate trap card, Reinforcement!"

"I increase Artoria's ATK point by 500 until the end phase!"

Artoria (5300/3000)

She put up her sword and protected herself from the incoming stream, while greeting her teeth, she raised her sword and swung it downward, the wave she created cut the stream from the middle and the weird thing into two, completely disintegrated its body into nothingness.

But the three balls still unaffected, but one can notice the strange hum they let out, as if pissed by the hateful puny human before them that kept struggling.

Now, no monster on their field.

Ritsuka took a deep breath, this is his chance, his final chance to draw that card, the key to win against them, with no monster around no one can protected them from Artoria full blast power.

Ritsuka rested his hand atop his deck, he closed his eyes before pulled the card out of its containment.

*Ding!*

"I use the last command spell on my hand and released Artoria full potential once again!"

"And I active spell card, Eksu-Caliba!"

The brewing storm around became calm in the instant, the painful air no longer strive on their effort to hurt, no more chaotic environment.

But a wisp of light flew from the ground, heading toward Artoria as she held the sword closed to her face. An innumerable lights worshipped her sword, collecting aroung the blade and lit it up with terrifying holy power.

The dark balls felt its might, they previous steady and calm motion no longer could be seen, its form no longer perfect ball, like a fluid of water, it unceasingly remade its body, as if they let out a roar and unwilling wail.

Nothing they can do to stop the collecting lights, because this is not their turn!

You want to cheat the rule? Then let me cheat you with the rule!

Ritsuka aimed his hand at the three dark balls, "Go Artoria, banish this dark into nothingness!"

"Sheathed in the breath of stars. A torrent of shining life. Hail! Eksu-Calibaa!" she swung down her sword and the holy lights streamed toward the dark balls. It engulfed them, burned them, and dispersed them until nothing left, not a speck of dark, left inside this room.

Asuka covered her eyes at the marvelous spectacle before her eyes, the power was to immense but she felt no danger at it, as if it only mean to kick away the darkness into their dumpster, letting them get sully once more.

In fact, such a power should make the entire place trembling, but no, this power, despite the large stream it let out, the surrounding area remained tranquil, nothing faze them as if the power never occur.

After few minutes later, the light finally ceased, leaving the mortal alone in this small world. Judai, Sho, and Hayato slept on the ground but their body didn't have any hurt at all.

Ritsuka fell into his back and let out a tired expression. But he immediately startled when he opened his eyes, he saw... a white... panties.

It clutch the precious part so perfect and fit, the thigh that glistened with luster skin made a perfect motion as it raised above his face, and stomped on it.

Followes by a sound of woman screaming.

Oh, boy, he just couln't get a rest.


End file.
